I Wasn't Expecting That
by prettylittlefanfic
Summary: Poor Spencer Hastings, always wanting to be the best at everything. If only she knew that her and her little boyfriend are just pieces in my game? I know all their secrets, I watch everything they do, and I certainly do not fall for ANY of their pretty little lies. You think you know who I am? Guess again Bitch.
1. Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where it all Began

Spencer Hastings nervously shifted her handbag from the right shoulder to the left, Then back to the right. She twisted her long, silky brown hair between her fingertips as she contemplated whether or not to ring the door bell. After about thirty seconds of internal conflict, she finally knocked on the door.

She waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality was less than a minute_. Comming here was a stupid idea, he doesn't want me here. He doesn't even want to look at me_. She thought to herself. It was true, Spencer had been on Toby Cavanaugh's front porch afew times by now. The last time she had come for 'french tutoring', Toby had quite rudely told her it wouldn't work and that she shouldn't see each other anymore.

Spencer contemplated her options for a moment. She reached out her hand to knock once more and as she did, the door crept open. _No i can't go in, that's nosey and trespassive _she tried to pull the stupid idea out of her head. But over the past few monthes Spencer had gotten used to stupid ideas. So before she had a chance to stop herself, she was inside the house.

She drank in her surroundings for afew moments. But something about the second floor was drawing her in. She made her way up the steps and into the first room on the right, It was Jenna's bedroom. The room was creepy and colonial looking, almost like it had been pulled out of a dollhouse. Spencer made her way over to the well lit windowsill, where about five sparkling snowglobes sat.

She gazed at the sparkling sculptures before her. She carefully lifted the small ball of glass so the light shone on it at a perfect angle. As she did, she heard a person at the doorway. Toby smiled and started walking towards Spencer. Startled, Spencer nearly dropped the snowglobe. Toby, with his fast reflexes caught it before it could fall.

Shivers ran up and down Spencer's spine as their hands touched. She looked up at him and tried to muster up something to say but couldn't. She was lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

In all honesty, before this moment Spencer wasn't sure what kept her crawling back to Toby's front porch. At first she wanted answers, but after that she wanted something else. Now, as she was staring into his eyes like a lost puppy, she finally knew what she wanted; She wanted him.

**This was a VERY short chapter, i know. it's because it's the introduction, the others will be longer. And the rest of the story will take place later in the future, like monthes later. Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Nothing Will Keep Us Apart

**Chapter 2: Nothing will keep us apart**

Ten months later

Toby gazed down at the sleeping girl whose head rested against his chest. His arms were wrapped firmly around her slim waist. This was the third night this week, that Spencer had slept over, and he was beyond thrilled. So much had changed for them in the last few monthes. He couldn't believe that nearly a year ago, he hated Spencer. Now, he didn't feel himself when She wasn't around. He didn't feel alive when he wasn't graced by her beautiful pressence.

He loved waking up in the morning and watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. It was his favorite part of the day. Toby could remember a time before he met Spencer, when he dreaded waking up every morning and fighting through another miserable day. He remebered a time when he felt so alone, that he considered taking his own life.

When Spencer walked into his life, all of that changed. Now she was his everything. She saved his life, and she didn't even know it. Nothing he could ever do would be enough to repay her for that.

He felt her head move against his chest and watched her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning" He cooed as he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

"Good morning" She answered, her raspy voice sounding even sexier in the morning.

"What time is it?" She sighed, wanting to stay in this position all day.

"6:10"

" Crap, im going to be late for school" She shrieked. she jolted herself up and frantically ran her fingers through her long silky hair.

"Calm down Hastings, i'll drive you" Toby teased as he tried to pull her back into his embrace, wanting to savor her warm touch for just another moment.

"Are you sure?" Spencer protested

"Im sure" Toby answered running his hand up and down her back.

"Thank you" Spencer said feeling guilty

"No. Thank you" Toby shot back

"What did i do to deserve a thank you?" Spencer questioned eyeing her boyfriend curiously. "Your the one who has had me over your appartment all weekend"

"Thank you for spending time with me"

Spencer flashed him her signature hundred dollar smile, as she sashayed over to the dresser to look in the mirror. She started to hack away at her knotted hair with the brush. She wore only underwear and Toby's t-shirt, which went down to her mid thighs. Toby loved it when Spencer wore his shirts to bed, they looked so good on her.

Snapping out of his day dream and looking at the time, Toby started to dress himself and threw a comb through his own hair. Spencer came out of the bathroom in her clothes that she brought to his house. She was now wearing black skinny jeans and a cute button down flannel.

"You ready to go? We'll pick up coffees at the cafe on the way there" Toby offered

The day Toby moved into his appartment, he invited Spencer over to help renovate. They spent the day blasting music, moving furnature, and painting walls. Afterwards, Toby had taken Spencer down to a tiny cafe at the corner of his new block. They spent what felt like forever, in the cozy little window booth laughing and talking. Now they went there for coffee every time she slept over.

"Okay" Spencer smiled as she gathered her backpack and returned his shirt.

"You should just keep this thing Spence, you wear it more than i do" Toby looked down at the soft blue t-shirt. The same one that he had lent her on their first night together in the motel room. "And besides... it looks way better on you" Toby added.

"I know it does... because you look best with no shirt on at all" Spencer replied playfully as she jabbed his firm abdominals.

"So do you" Toby shot back, catching onto her little game.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks again Toby" Spencer called as she opened the door to the passenger side of his truck.

"Have fun at work" She added

Toby had recently dropped out of school to start his carpentry career. Normally Spencer would look down on high school drop outs, but considering Toby's situation he had definately made the right decision. Toby had such a gift for carpentry, and rosewood high wasn't necisarally his safe haven. After he had dropped out and started his job new, he had been so much happier. His work site was just outside of rosewood, and no one bothered him about the whole Alison mystery.

"Have fun at school" He called back as he watched her turn to leave_. _Her beautiful hair flowing down her back, as she skipped up the steps if Rosewood High. _How did i get lucky enough, to end up with the most beautiful girl in Rosewood?_ He though as he admired the view.

Spencer slipped into her AP english class about ten minutes late. She quietly took her seat next to Emily, Aria, and Hanna.

"Wow, Spencer Hastings late for class? Thats a first" Hanna playfully teased

"Shut up" Spencer giggled

"Toby Cavanaugh is corrupting our teacher's pet" Aria joked, adding into Hanna's playfull nature.

"So what, im late one time, at least i did the homework" Spencer smirked at Hanna as she pulled out her essay that took nearly two hours to type and revise yesterday.

"Hey, who says i didn't do it!" Hanna snapped

The three girls all gave her a look.

"Okay.. fine... i didn't do it" Hanna admitted

The girls chuckled at Hanna's humor as they proceded to concentrate on Mr. Fits, a.k.a Ezra. Spencer couldn't help but notice Aria's intence staring at Ezra, her secret teacher boyfriend. She watched as Ezra discreetly made eye contact with Aria every so often. Aria had revealed her secret to the girls not long before Spencer met Toby. Spencer hadn't approved at first, seems how she is very overprotective of her tiny best friend. However, over time she realised, they were really in love, and age _is_ just a number.

Spencer had pulled herself through the next three classes. She was trying to focus, but couln't keep her mind off Toby. It was finally time for lunch, maybe having something other than coffee in her stomach would help her concentrate.

She took her usual seat with Emily, Aria, and Hanna. They were in some conversation about Emily's swim coach getting lip o succion when she arrived.

"Ok, Spence we need your opinion. Didn't Mrs. Luis deff get Lip O over the summer" Hanna stated, "I mean come on, fat doesn't just vanish in thin air"

Spencer laughed at her friend's strange conversation. She admired Hanna's ability to keep sane, and act like a normal teenager through all this A drama. Spencer wished that A would leave her and her friends alone. It wasn't fair that Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer found themselfs pulling their hair out over A, instead of partying, hanging out, and being carefree like most teenagers.

"I haven't even seen Mrs. Luis since like freshman year" Spencer scoffed

Spencer carefully aligned her plastic utencills on top of her napkin, straightening them into a neat row. Hanna was scrapping the sides of her low fat yogurt clean, Aria and Emily were splitting some homemade dish that Emily's mom made.

"So.. has anyone gotten any.. you know _messages?" _Emily lowered her voice as she said the last word, making sure no one at any surrounding tables heard.

Hanna shook her head

"I haven't gotten one since last weekend" Hanna sighed

"Me neither" Spencer added

"I got one last night" Aria blurted. Her eyes were fixated on her hands which were fumbling in her lap.

It was always a little awkward talking about A messages because they all knew that A was torturing them with secrets or sins that the four girls weren't proud of. No one dared to ask Aria what the text said, not wanting to risk worsening the situation.

The final bell of the school day had just rung. As much as Spencer was fascinated by her physics lesson, she was eager to get home. Toby was comming over for a movie tonight, and possibly a sleepover since her parents weren't sopposed to be home.

Spencer strode over to her car, opening the door and reving up the engine, when she noticed something on the steering wheel. It was a little yellow sticky note. Spencer's stomach tightened and her breath was cut short. She gasped as she read the note. She knew exactly who it was from.


	3. As Long As You Want Me there

** Chapter 3: Movie night **

_Aw look at you Spence, sitting pretty with your new boyfriend. What happened to keeping him safe? _

_Maybe it's time for him to protect you, your going to need it._

_-A_

Spencer glowered, she cursed for leaving her window slightly open, A must have somehow found a way to get the note in through there. She was trembling at the thought of A being near her car. was A being serious when he/she threatened to hurt her? _No they're just messing with me, they want me to be scared._ She tried to convince herself. She put on the brave face that she was so used to using when she needed to stay strong in front of her friends.

Taking a deep breath to sooth her shaky hands, she ripped up the note and scanned the backseat and trunk of the car for any evidence of A. Relieved to see there wasn't any, she drove off.

Toby dialed Spencer's number in his phone and waited for her to pick up.

"hey baby" He purred into the line when she answered

"Hi" She sighed sounding bewildered

Toby noticed her tone sounded a little off but he figured she was just tired from a long day at school.

" We still on for the movie tonight?" He asked. He had been exited to go over Spencer's house all day.

"Yeah" Spencer replied. " Do you want to come over now? Im almost home we can meet at my house" She asked

" Sure" Toby said a little surprised at the change of plans, He was happy though because it meant spending more time with her.

"Okay see you soon"

"Love you, bye"

Spencer was still a little shaken by the note while she drove home. She was stupid to leave the window open, she let A invade her personal space again, and as much as she hated to admit it; She was scared.

Although Spencer had gotten pretty good at hidding her emotions from people, somehow Toby always saw right through it. Thats why Spencer wasn't surprised that when she met Toby at her house, he emidiately asked her what was wrong when she had tried her best to hide her fear from him.

"No-thing" Spencer stuttered. Toby already knew about A, she wasn't scared of that, But she didn't want to ruin their night with her A drama.

"Spencer, your shaking, and I know that face" He gazed at Spencer as she was caught in the act.

He slowly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to control her trembling. Toby noticed she always Trembled when she was nervous, scared, or upset. He hated to see her distraught, but he always thought her trembling was cute. She tried to hold in her tears for as long as possible, still not wanting to ruin the night for Toby.

"Spencer it's ok, you can cry if you want" Toby said carefuly as he looked into her eyes that were brimmed with tears. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided he would comfort her before interogating her.

He walked her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. She started to sob quietly into his chest, every little whimper she let out broke his heart. He rubbed his hand along her back soothingly and shhh'ed softly into her ear.

"Aww Spencer, Sweetheart don't cry. What happened?" He cooed

He lifted her head up from his shoulder and whiped her eyes with his sleeve. She felt ashamed for showing her weekness to Toby, and was angry that she had to burden him with her problems again.

Spencer's lip quivered as she began to explain.

"I-i went to my car and there was an A note thretening to hurt me, us. Toby I thought we were done with A! I haven't gotten a text in weeks, but now he/she is out to destroy us again!" Spencer spat, desperately trying to push back the new tears that were forming in her eyes.

Spencer thought back to the last time A had nearly destroyed her and Toby's relationship. Those months she had spent pretending to hate Toby, were the worst months of her life. She couldn't handle loosing him again.

Toby was worried by the news too, he didn't even want to think about loosing Spencer. But he held back his tears for her sake, he stayed strong knowing that if he broke, it would only make things worse. He pulled her further into his lap and breathed in her delicious perfume.

"Spencer I promise you, A is not going to come between us again" He said sternly, holding her head so she looked him straight in the eyes.

"How do you know, A did it once she can do it again" Spencer protested

"No matter what happens, i will always stand by your side, as long as you want me there" Toby reassured her.

"I will always want you there, Spencer breathed into his neck, "I love you" She mumbled before planting a soft kiss above his collarbone.

"I love you too" Toby replied, holding her close.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly on the lips. Although the kiss was soft, considering her condition, it was still romantic and loving. Toby could feel his heart slamming against his ribs, that's how hard it was beating. Spencer gripped the back of Toby's T-shirt as the kiss deepened. She Struggled for something to hold on to, because her body felt like it was on an emotional roller coaster.

Spencer gazed into his beautiful baby blue eyes, they shone like gems, mixing with her choclate ones. Toby smiled down at her, "There is no way, A is going to stop me from doing _that_ whenever i please" Toby declared.

"Good" Spencer mumbled into his chest.

"Now lets start the movie, lil tiger" he flicked her nose playfully and sat beside her on the couch.

Spencer raced upstairs retrieving a pile of blankets and pillows twice her size. Toby got up to help her as she re-entered the room, but by the time he reached her it was too late, she had tripped over a blanket and landed with a crack.

"Spence are you okay!" Toby yelped, being his usual overprotective self. He ran over to her side and shook her seemingly unconcious body.

"GOTCHA!" Spencer shouted as she shot up, pouncing on him like a cat tackling it's prey. Toby jumped, startled by her trick. He let her tackle him for a little bit, knowing he could easily take her out whenever he wanted.

Finally, not being able to hold off any longer, Toby threw her off him and onto the pile of blankets. He towered over her pitite frame, pinning her down. Spencer didn't feel scared or alarmed for even a moment. he had the ability to hurt her, but she knew he never would.

In one swift motion, he picked up a big blanket, and trapped her underneith, she wriggled from underneith the blanket trying to free herself. He held her down and started tickling her until she laughed so hard, she could barely breath. He then lifted her over his head like superman.

"Who's got who now?" He asked as he easily held her squirming body above his head with his hands clenched around her waist, almost touching in the middle.

"Toby! let me down" She screeched in between giggles "Your going to drop me!"

"I could keep you up here all night and not drop you" He retorted

"Prove it"

"Ok"

After about thirty seconds without any more responce, Spencer started to get nervous.

"Toby, i was just kidding" She said, while still squirming.

Finally he gently placed her on the ground and planted a kiss on her forehead. They gathered the blankets and pillows, and burried themselfs in them on the couch. Finding each other in the sea of squish. Spencer rested her head in the crook of Toby's neck, Toby hugged her close around the waist, intertwining his legs with her's. They snuggled together as they watched the movie, but fell asleep on the living room couch halfway through.

it was only around nine oclock at night. Spencer and Toby were still passed out on the couch, when Peter and Veronica Hastings walked through the door.

**Duh duh duhhh! what do you think Spencer's parents will do? find out next chapter! I'll update soon:)**


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

** Chapter 4: Daddy's Little Girl**

Peter opened the side door of his house and walked in, his wife Veronica followed close behind him.

"Who left the TV on?" Peter asked sounding annoyed. The Hasting's family hardly ever watched TV, who could have left it on?

Their questions were soon answered when they looked at the couch. Peter's fists clenched and his jaw tightened when he saw his youngest daughter cuddling up to Rosewood's most wanted. He stormed off into the kitchen. Veronica followed him.

"Who does that boy think he is?" Peter spat "We told Spencer to stay away from him! That's it, im waking that boy, and giving him a piece of my mind!"

Veronica grabbed Peter's hand and stopped him from leaving the kitchen.

"Peter wait!" She said in a stern whisper trying not to wake her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Spencer, isn't a little kid anymore. She's nearly seventeen! We can't make her decisions for her" Veronica insisted

Peter sighed and stepped back. He leaned against the counter, his fists still balled

"I don't want her being seen with that criminal!" He shouted."It's bad for our reputation"

"Oh, and having an affair with Jessica Dilaurentis was good for our reputaion?" Veronica shot back angrily. "I don't mind Toby, he seems like a nice boy. From what iv'e seen he's very respectful and he treats Spencer right, i mean look at them." Veronica admitted as she tilted her head toward the sleeping couple who were wrapped up in each other, adorably.

There was a long moment of silence between them. Veronica stepped closer to her husband and put her hand on his forearm.

"Are you sure this is about Toby?... Maybe you just don't want to see your youngest daughter grow up? Veronica said gently

Peter sighed again, and put his hand on his forehead "Maybe your right about Toby. Melissa was dating at 16, It's just... with Spencer everything has gone by so fast. It feels like yesterday i sending her off to kindergarten... and now..." He stopped short looking at the ground.

"I feel like iv'e missed her childhood" He admitted quietly

Veronica pulled her husband in for a long hug.

"We can't go back in time Peter, all we can do make the right decisions now, and if Toby makes her happy then we need to support her"

They were interupted by a noise from the couch. They turned and saw Toby sit up and look at them nervously.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "oh, Im sorry, i guess we fell asleep. We were just watching a movie" He looked down at Spencer who was still fast asleep. He gently removed himself from her, carefull not to wake her.

Toby was aware that Spencer's parents weren't particualarly found of him, that's why he felt so uncomfortable at the moment. He could only imagine their faces when they walked through the door and saw _him_ cuddled up with their little girl.

"Toby we actually wanted to talk to you, we have come to a decision" Veronica stated firmly.

Toby gulped, he could only imagine what they were going to say. Would they ban him from the house? Say he couldn't be with Spencer? Were they mad that he fell asleep with her? They were just sleeping!

Toby got up and followed Spencer's parents to the other room, far enough away from Spencer that they wouldn't wake her.

"So Toby..." Peter started as he motioned for him to sit down. Peter and Veronica loomed over him from their standing positions, practically breathing down his throat.

Toby held his breath, getting ready for the worst. He avoided eye contact with either of them, terrified of what he was about to hear.

"We wanted to tell you that we are sorry" Peter said "We have treated you unfairly, you are allowed to see Spencer whenever you want"

Toby blinked his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"R-really" He asked a wave of relief washed over him "Thank you" He stuttered i'll take very good care of her" He promised, still shocked at what had just happened.

"You already have Toby, thank _you. _Spencer is very lucky to have a boy like you in her life, im sorry we failed to see that until now" Veronica smiled. She then pulled him in for a hug, Peter joined too.

The three of them returned to the living room. Toby started to collect his things and put them by the door.

"Do you want me to take her upstairs?" Toby asked. He knew that Spencer needed her sleep, and she almost never woke up when he carried her to bed.

Veronica smiled down at her daughter who was hugging a pillow in place of where Toby had been. "Yes, that's very sweet of you" She said.

With that, Toby swept Spencer up in his arms like a bride and carried her up the stairs effortlessly. Seeing this almost brought Veronica to tears, her little girl really was all grown up.

Toby walked up the stairs and into Spencer's room with her in his arms. Toby entered the room quietly, what he didn't know was that Peter was watching them from the doorway.

He rolled back her covers, fluffed her pillow, and layed her down to sleep, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He was startled by Peter standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi" Toby jumped "I didn't see you there"

"Sorry" Peter said, gazing at his beautiful daughter.

"It's ok" Toby replied quietly, joining him in the dooway "I don't blame you"

"I really do hope you forgive me Toby" Peter started "It's just hard to watch your kids grow up, especially the youngest"

"I understand, It's okay" Toby replied, not understanding where this was going

"Promise me you'll take good care of her?" Peter asked

"I promise Mr. Hastings" Toby replied, looking him in the eyes this time.

He meant it too. No matter what, Toby would always run to Spencer's side if she needed him. He would give up his life for her. He never wanted to go back to living in a world without Spencer, because if he lost her, he wouldn't want to be alive.


	5. Catch Me Baby, Im Falling In Love

** Chapter 5 : Catch me baby, im falling in love **

Toby opened the passenger seat for Spencer and let her out politely.

"Where are we going!" Spencer asked for like the tenth time since her boyfriend practically kidnapped her after school and shoved her in his truck.

She had spent the last twenty minutes of this car ride, eagery trying to guess where Toby was taking her. She had had a grueling week, and when Toby had found out that she had the day off from field hockey, he got an idea.

"You'll see in a minute" Toby chuckled. He knew Spencer hated not being in control, thats why he liked to tease her by not telling her the plan once in a while. It was cute to see her get all tense and fidgety in the car, desperately searching for any clues to where they were headed.

They rounded the corner to the front of the building. Spencer was surprised to see bright lights, children skipping around eagerly, and stressed out parents trying to keep track of their kids, bags, and cell phones.

"An arcade?" Spencer read the red glowing sign that hung above the place. "Wouldn't you rather go see a movie or something? I haven't been to an arcade since...like never"

She didn't mean to come off rude, but she had been having a horrible day so far. First, in physics she got a ninety five on her test. A ninety five! Plus she was rushed to get ready this morning so she didn't have time to have her coffee. You do _not_ want to cross a Spencer without coffee.

Toby sighed, taking her hands in his. "Yes miss stubburn, i am. You need to relax and have fun, you'll love it"

"And what if i don't _love_ it" Spencer teased. Her mood slowly improving just from his pressence.

"Then we'll go to the movies" Toby smiled

"Okay game boy, lets see what you've got" Spencer giggled and playfully slapped his butt.

Toby laughed too, he took her swinging hand in his and guided her inside. Usually, a place this crowded and fillied with hyper children wasn't Spencer's scene, but she felt different tonight. Toby knew that growing up, Spencer didn't get to do many things for fun. So he loved taking her to places like this to see her eyes light up with exitement, and watch her act like a care free giddy child.

As Spencer looked around the place she had to admit she was getting exited. She clung onto toby's arm and felt jitters of exitement run up and down her body. Okay so maybe she was a little tence lately.

Toby guided her over to the quarter machine and shoved a twenty in the slot, causing quarters to come spilling out all over the place. He laughed hysterically as Spencer tried to catch the over flowing quarters from falling to the ground, she laughed too, eventually giving up and letting them spill onto her lap. When they finally gathered them in a plastic bag, Toby looked around the place, wondering where to start.

The walls were lined with game after game. Kids were running around everywhere, tripping over themselfs from the dark strobe effects and poor neon lighting. People were playing lazer tag and yellow tickets flew through the air like confetti.

Toby looked over at Spencer who was practically jumping with exitement. She looked around the huge place, a huge smile never leaving her face.

"What do you wanna do first?" Toby asked

"Can we do that!" Spencer pleaded, pointing to a large pit in the corner of the room. The pit was filled with squishy, foam blocks and people were jumping into it from high hights, landing into the sea of mush.

"Ok!" Toby answered, he was happy to see her so exited and relieved of her worries. They placed their Shoes, phones, and money into a cubby in the waiting room and bolted towards the pit.

They climbed the ladder and waited their turn in line. As they got closer and closer to the front , Spencer's heart started to race. _This sure looked alot easier from down there_ she thought. Just looking down from that height made her feel dizzy. When it was their turn, Toby could feel her hand shaking violently in his. "Don't be scared Spence, it'll be fun." Toby reassured her.

"Im not scared!" Spencer said defensively "... im just exited"

When it came their turn, Toby gave Spencer one last reasurring hand squeeze.

"You ready"

"yeah" She replied nervously

Toby held both of her hands in his, as the instructor lead them towards the edge.

"Whenever your ready" Said the man

At the count of three the two of them jumped over the edge still hand in hand. Spencer imediately clung to Toby in mid air, she muffled a scream into his chest as they flew feet first off the ledge. He held her tightly around his waist untill they landed, sinking safely into the pit of foam and bubbling with laughter. They were laughing so hard, Spencer nearly drowned in the foam. Afterwards Toby climbed out of the pit, with Spencer legs still wrapped around his hip, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Oh My God Toby that was sooo fun! Can we go again?" She squeeled "And then can we play that? Then that!?"

Spencer pointed around the place exitedly. Her curly pony tail bouncing up and down as she skipped around gleefully like a little girl. Hand in hand with Toby, They made their way around the place playing lazer tag, and water games. Toby even won Spencer a stuffed teddy bear.

By the end of the night they were both pretty worn out. They had spent hours at the arcade playing games, winning prizes, and eating cotton candy. Toby felt on top of the world. He rummaged around in his pocket, and pulled out the last two quarters.

"Come here Spence" He instructed, pulling her gently towards the big machine in the middle of the arcade. It was an air hockey table.

"How good are you at air hockey?" He asked as he shoved the quarters into the slot.

"Oh im very good" Spencer challenged. "In third grade i beat my whole camp bunk in air hockey" She bragged. The little fact was in fact true. Even at age seven, Spencer always had to win.

"Are you trying to intimidate me Spencer" Toby chuckled. "I am the master at air hockey"

Spencer smirked and cracked her knuckles, she loved competition.

"Alirght Cavanaugh kid, your on. But let me warn you, iv'e _never_ lost a game of air hockey"

"Yeah, thats what you said before we played scabble!" Toby laughed as he grabbed his mallet and snapped the puck into her goal.

"Oh your so paying for that!" Spencer yelped, grabbing the puck and placing it back down on the table.

They were playing to ten, and twenty minutes into the game they were tied nine to nine. The game had gotten pretty intence and a small group of people had even gathered to cheer them on.

"Next goal wins!" Toby shouted as he shot the puck towards Spencer's goal. She dodged it, hitting it back towards his. Her brow was furrowed and she was in deep concentration mode. It was already bad enough he beat her in scrabble, she was _not_ letting him win this. They shot the puck back and forth a few more times.

But when Toby shot the puck towards Spencer one last time, something inside her made her back off and let it slide into her goal. She could have easily intercepted it, but she decided not to. She smiled as Toby jumped up and down in victory with the crowd cheering.

At that very moment, something inside Spencer changed. Her obsessive need to win at everything suddenly melted away. She finally saw something that she should have seen months ago.

Spencer didn't need to win the silly air hockey game. When she looked into her loving boyfriend's eyes, she realised there was no better prize she could have won. And when he walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms, she knew that she had already won. She won him, the best prize she could ever ask for.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to make a fun one today:) Sorry it's kinda short. Tell me what you want to see happen next! i love hearing your ideas and ill try to encorporate every suggestion i can, and the more reviews i get the sooner i'll update ;)**


	6. Curiosity Killed The Cat

** Chapter 6: Curiosity Killed The Cat**

Spencer twisted her hair into a dutch side braid and looked over herself in the mirror. Her faded skinny jeans, plaid shirt, and riding boot gave her the cute-tomboy look she was going for. She gathered her books into her bag and headed out the door of Toby's loft. Toby wasn't due for work for another two hours today so she decided to let him sleep, leaving him a note and a flower in place of where she slept.

She hopped into her car, which she drove over to Toby's appartment the night before, after they left the arcade. Today Spencer was in a good mood and cranked the radio. She even caught herself singing along at one point.

Not only was Spencer in a good mood from sleeping over Toby's last night, it was also a very special day. Today, October 17th, was the one year anniversary of the night Toby and Spencer had stayed together in the motel room and made their realationship official.

Toby hadn't said anything about it last night, and Spencer was starting to wonder if he even remembered. She didn't want to bring it up first, and look like the phyco girlfriend who kept track of every little relationship detail. She couldn't help that her over-organized brain automatically remembered all the details! She could recall everything from what shirt Toby had worn that day, to what their cleaning lady's name was.

Spencer arrived at school right on time, per usual. She entered her first period class which was trigonometry. She instantly blocked out any other thoughts in her head and went into school mode. This was a skill Spencer had practiced since grade school, if you just zero in on the question or equation your trying to answer like it's the only thing in the world that matters, than it's quite simple.

She breezed through trig, english, and AP french, But while sitting in History with Aria, she felt her phone buzz quietly in her bag. Normally, she would wait till after class to answer a text message, but with A being extra vicious lately she thought she should check to see who it was.

Spencer carefully slid her phone out of her bag and under her desk without even looking away from her professor. She hid her cell phone behind her History textbook and carefully opened it. She flinched when she saw the text was from an annoymous number. Frantically she opened the message, her eyes dialating as she read it in her head.

_Spencer, meet me in the back hall way on the first floor behind the auditorium, please! It's important. _Read the text.

Spencer thought for a moment. _Should she go?_ Although the text wasn't signed by A, it was annonymous which didn't feel safe. _No im not going._ She told herself, sliding her phone into her pocket.

She took out her History binder and compulsively started organizing her papers by date. Usually organizing things calmed her down, but it wasn't working today. Aria picked up on Spencer's uneasiness and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing" Spencer answered as she slammed her binder rings open and closed in between sorting, she would tell Aria later. Spencer didn't want to get on this teacher's bad side from talking in class. These days with juggling A, friends, and grueling field hockey practices, Spencer needed every brownie point she could get from her teachers.

Afew minutes went by, and Spencer couldn't stop thinking about the text. _I'm in a school filled with students and staff, i'll bring my phone and tell Aria to get help if don't return._ She thought. Spencer knew it was risky to go, but it would eat away at her for the rest of her life if she never found out who sent it, and what they wanted.

"Aria" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Aria answered discreetly, averting her eyes from her notebook which she was doodling in.

"Im going somewhere... if im not back in ten minutes, then call me. If i don't answer the phone, get help. I'll explain at lunch." Spencer whispered to her friend who sat beside her.

Aria put down her pencil and looked at her best friend. "Wait Spencer, what? Where are you going? Is it safe?!" Aria pleaded. But it was too late, Spencer had already got up and asked the teacher to go to the nurse.

Spencer shoved her nurse pass into her pocket and left the classroom. Double checking to make sure her phone was still in her pocket, she made her way down the hall and towards the two flights of stairs that led to the auditorium back hallway.

She knew that skipping class was against the rules and she could get in trouble, but Spencer was desperate for answers, and if this person had information for her then she needed to go. Maybe this mysterious person knew things about Alison's murder, or who A was. At this point Spencer would do just about anything to get answers. She was aware that she was putting herself in danger, but she was at her wits end with A, and wanted the tormenting to stop so bad.

She reached the left wing of the bottom floor. There were no classrooms in this section of the school, so it was normally pretty quiet here unless they had an assembly or it was lunch time. She opened the door that led into the back hallway of the auditorium. Now she was starting to get nervous. _Maybe i should turn back _She wondered. She hadn't realised how deserted it would be back here, if she screamed would anyone hear her?

She cautiously stepped forward, into the dark room useing her phone for a light to guide her. She made out vague outlines of stage probs and a big wooden piano in the corner. Her heart started to beat frantically. Something about the dark, creepiness about the back stage made her feel like she was being watched.

The door slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump. Spencer tried to open the door, but it was locked. She desperately ran her hand up and down the wooden wall for a light switch, but failed to find one. She was now shaking violently, _comming here was a very stupid idea_ she thought _this was obviously an A trap. _She pulled out her phone and shined it in front of her for light again. Her eyes skimmed over paint buckets and wooden props, desperately searching for a way out.

Her heart stoppped when she turned around and saw a figure in a black hoodie standing about ten feet away from her

Panicked, Spencer dropped her phone. Before she had time to scream, the figure put his hand over her mouth and was holding her tightly around the waist so she couldn't get away.

**Sorry for the cliffy, again! Who do you think has Spencer? Guess in the comments! I'll update ASAP:)**


	7. I Should Have Known

**Chapter 7: I Should Have known**

Spencer struggled to free herself from the mysterious person, her heart beating so hard that she thought it would break a rib. She was sweating now, tears running down her face. _This is it, A had her. She was done. _She thought.

"Don't scream!" The person said in a husky, but gentle voice

Spencer stopped struggling, she knew that voice.

"Toby!" She said as she whipped around to face him. A million questions filled her head as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw his face.

"W-what are, how d-did you... why-" her voice quivered in shock

"Shh, follow me" Toby instructed, guiding her through the dark passageway by the wrists and leading her up a hidden stairway.

"Close your eyes" He ordered. Spencer was so relieved it was him, that she did exactly what he asked without even putting up a fight.

Once they reached the top of the dark staircase, Toby led her through a door, making sure her eyes were still closed.

"Ok, open your eyes" he said as he flicked on a small light, just bright enough to illuminate the small space.

When Spencer opened her eyes she was shoked by what she saw. They were standing in a small room that she had never been in before. The room was circular and had a balcany which looked down at the auditorium stage. The balcany railing was covered in rose petals and lit by candles. There was a blanket and picnik basket on the floor. But Spencer's heart began to really race when she looked down at the stage and saw that written in lights it said HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

"Surprise" Toby said nervously, his face a deep shade of red.

Spencer was so shocked, she didn't know what to say. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, She never felt so special in her life. She stood there staring at him s=for a good twenty seconds just gaucking at how perfect it all was.

"Toby!... I don't know what to say! Thank you! Oh my god this is beautiful, how did you do this? this is so amazing. It must have taken you forev-"

Her rambling was cut off by Toby grabing her by the small of her back and pulling her in for a kiss. Hesitant at first, Spencer eventually gave in to his soft lips and got lost in his mouth. She moved her hands up to cup his face, and he ran his fingers through her hair. They stayed in lip lock for a good five minutes before they were interupted by a loud sound.

Spencer and Toby imediately jumped, scared of getting caught. They were realieved to see it was just Spencer's phone ringing.

"Oh, sorry it's Aria, i told her to call after ten minutes, This will just take a sec" Spencer stutterd, obviously still in shock.

"Hey Aria, im fine." Spencer said breathlessly

"Where did you go?" Aria asked eagerly

"It's a long story, but im safe. I'll tell you after school."

She hung up the phone and sat down on the blanket with Toby. She was still astounded by his surprise. Toby put his arm around her and they enjoyed the lunch he had packed them. There was something so magical and fun, about breaking the rules with him. Knowing that they could get caught at any moment, made her feel so alive.

"How exactly did you do it, Romeo?" Spencer finally asked, still amazed at his beautifully thought out plan, and perfect execution.

"Well Juliet, i have this friend that i met last year, he worked in theatre. He told me the auditorium would be closed all week. So i paid him to set up the lights, down there." Toby gestured to the stage.

"And i have an uncle in law that works as a janitor here, i told him the plan and he gave me a key to this room. He also reassured me that he is the only person in the school that has a key, so we wont get caught."

"I love you so much" Spencer basically jumped into his lap for a hug. She was almost crying because of how happy she was. She couldn't think of anything more beautiful, than this moment. She wished she could press pause and stay here forever.

"No one has ever done anything so nice for me" She croaked. Tears or joy were now streaming down her cheeks. The fact that he had spent weeks planning this made her feel on top of the world. He was the best boyfriend she could ever ask for.

"You deserve so much more" Toby pleaded. He was beyond satisfied by her reaction. "I will never be able to repay you for saving me"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked as he brushed the tears off her face with his thumb.

"I used to be filled with hatred and anger from what Jenna and Ali did to me. But after i met you, i let go of the past and started looking forward to the future... Our future" Tears filled Toby's eyes as he spoke.

Spencer lost control, his words were so touching. She lunged forward and slapped her lips against his. She pinned him down and continued to kiss him, She frantically ran her fingers through his hair, as he shoved his tounge down her throat. The kiss was so passionate, it made Toby's whole body shake and Spencer's limbs go weak.

Toby gently pulled away, knowing that if they continued he wouldn't be able to control himself. He gazed at her, with tears blurring his vision. She gazed back. he couldn't describe how proud he was to call her his. How amazed he was by her every day.

They just sat there for what seemed like hours, with their fingers intertwined looking down at the beautiful light display below them.

"So how did you even find this place?" Spencer finally asked.

"When i used to go to rosewood day, i would sometimes come here for an escape, to get away from the bullies or just to clear my head." Toby admitted shyly, looking down at his feet.

It felt like a spear had shot through Spencer's heart as she was reminded of the way Toby was treated by Alison and other members of their grade. After Alison died, he thought he was free from her torture, but it only got worse when he was accused of her murder.

"Toby, im so sorry" Spencer quivered. "Im sorry i never stood up for you, i just stood there like a idiot while they all made fun of you. I hate myself for that"

"It's not your fault Spencer, i don't resent you. Im sorry i brought it up, ive made you upset"

"No, im the one who is sorry" "I want to tell you that when Ali was alive, when she made fun of you, i always wanted to say something. There were times where i almost did, i just didn't know how. I was scared" She admitted, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I knew you did though. Back then, i always hated Ali obviously and i used to not like you four either, but _you_ did something one day that made me change my mind about you. I always knew you were different from them." Toby protested

"What?"

"You don't remeber" Toby asked

"No, tell me" She asked eagerly. Spencer didn't have many memeories with Toby other than the night of the Jenna thing.

"It was shortly before seventh grade ended. Someone had kicked open my locker and strewn all my books and papers all over the floor, as usual. You, Ali and the girls walked by and started laughing, except you didn't laugh. The rest of them walked away, but you knelt down beside me and helped me pick up my books. From that day on, i always knew you were better than the rest of them." Toby explained.

He remembered that day like the back of his hand. It was one of the best days of his whole seventh grade year.

As he told the story, the memory came back to her. She remebered being fed up ith Ali's bullying. She remembered kneeling down and gathering Toby's math papers with him. She also remebered the snarky comments Ali made about the incident the next day.

"Too bad it took me this long to realise how amazing you are" Spencer sighed

Toby blushed. "I remeber that day, looking at your cute little outfit and glasses and thinking you were pretty"

"Your lying" Spencer blushed and looked down at the ground and played with a peice of hair.

"I would never lie about something like that" He replied gazing into her eyes.

Spencer looked up at him and rested her head aginst his firm chest. He pulled her into his lap as he leaned against the railing of the balcany.

"I wish this moment would never end" He whispered into her ear.

"I used to think All good things came to an end. But when im with you, it never ends. Whether were traveling the world or just simply lounging around your appartment, every moment I spend with you is a good moment." Spencer cooed.

Toby was touched by her words, he leaned down and left a little butterfly kiss on her forehead. They sat peacefully in each others embrace for sevral minutes.

Toby looked at the time. "Do you need to leave?" He asked "What time does your class end?"

Spencer groaned when she looked at the time and realised her History class would be over in five minutes.

"Yeah, i guess i should go" She pouted "Thank you again Toby, you made my day."

"Well you make my day everyday" Toby grinned

They leaned in for one more kiss, this kiss was softer, Spencer pulled back to gaze into his beautiful eyes, before diving in again. Spencer then helped him gather the rose pettels, candles, and blanket in a bag.

"What about that?" Spencer asked gesturing towards the light display before them.

"I'll have my friend take them down later today, no one will see it, the auditorium is closed for the rest of the day" Toby reasurred her. part of Spencer wished they could leave it up, and on Monday when the whole school came in for assembly, they would all know how much she loved him.

The walked together hand in hand down the dark stairway and parted ways in the back hallway of the auditorium.

'Wait" Toby pulled out his cell phone which had a video camera on it. He led Spencer back onto the staircase. "I want to remeber this moment forever"

They positioned themselfs on the stairway so that they could see the light display in the backround, He pressed record.

"Hello everyone" Toby mocked a news caster's voice. "I just want everyone to know that this girl right here, This beautiful little girl is the girl i love"

Spencer blushed and bit her lip. Suddenly feeling spontaneous, she grabbed the video camera from Toby's hands, keeping it positioned on their faces.

"Well I Love _this_ beautiful boy even more than he loves me" She exclaimed giddily raising her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Oh yeah prove it"

Spencer leaned in and kissed Toby passionately whilst still ttraining the video camera on them. She ended the video as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Now that's a keeper" Toby smiled

Spencer smiled back, still breathless from the hot, passionate kiss.

"I'll call you later"

"Okay, bye I love you"

"I love you too"

**I hope you liked it :) Sadly, I don't think i'll be able to update this weekend, but next chapter will be up on monday. Stay tuned and thank you for reading my story, and leaving your beautiful reviews!**

**-Brooke**


	8. Aria's Mistake

**Chaper 8: Aria's Mistake**

That very same day, Spencer sat impaciently in her Spanish class. She quietly hummed and tapped her pencil against her notebook. The big, gushy smile she had on earlier that day when she was with Toby still hadn't left her face.

She had plans to go to the mall with Aria, Hanna, and Emily after school today. They agreed to go dress shopping for the Halloween party Rosewood Day was throwing in a few weeks.

Spencer eyed the clock as the dial slowly counted down the seconds till the final bell rang. Finally it did, she sprang up and gathered her things, beating the stampeed of students out the doorway. She raced towards the thin tree outside the front school entrance, this was where the girls always met when they had plans after school.

Spencer spotted Hanna waiting there, fiddling with her iphone. Spencer skipped over to her, feeling giddy and lightwieght. Her light pink top swished in the breeze, while her black leggings hugged her thin legs.

"Hi Han! How was your day?" Spencer sputtered linking arms with her blond friend.

"It was good." Hanna replied after examining Spencer for a moment or two. "Geeze Spence, are you taking pills or something? your like glowing"

"What? No, silly im just happy"

Hanna smiled at her normally tence friend. Ever since Spencer and Toby had gotten back together, she had noticed Spencer was happier. Spencer was the glue that held their group together, the strongest link. Things always went smoother when Spencer was at the top of her game. Hanna knew that after all that Spencer had been through, she deserved to be happy with Toby.

Aria and Emily joined them afew minutes later.

"Hey guys" Emily smiled as she waved to Spencer and Hanna who were still arm in arm.

"Hey!" They replied in unison.

"You ready to go?" Hanna smiled, letting Spencer's good mood rub off on her.

They decided to meet at the mall since they all drove their own cars to school that morning.

"Spence, do you mind giving me a ride? I forgot, my dad dropped me off this morning because Mike needed my car" Aria asked.

"Yeah, no problem" Spencer replied, grabbing Aria's hand and strutting exitedly towards her car.

They hopped into Spencer SUV. She revved up the engine and threw her purse in back. Aria ran her fingers through her willowy black hair.

"Now can you tell me where you went during History?" Aria asked, the anticipation was killing her.

Spencer sighed giddily. Just thinking about the romantic morning sent chills up her spine. She explained the story to Aria down to every last detail. Not being able to hide the smile on her face. By the time she finished the story, Aria's jaw was practically on the floor. They grabbed hands and squeeled like middle school girls would after having their first kiss.

"Aww Spence, he is perfect! Im soo happy for you!" Aria gushed, pulling her best friend into a hug.

Aria was happy that Spencer found a boy that truly cared for her. She hated to see Spencer so torn up when she had to break up with Toby. Everthing seemed right, now that Spencer was back on her feet.

Once they pulled away from the hug, Spencer snuck a glance at Aria. She saw a sad expression cross her best friend's face, but she quickly hid it behind a smile, once she noticed Spencer was looking.

"We should probubly get going, Em and Hanna will worry" Spencer smiled as she started to pull out of the Rosewood day parking lot.

They chatted about their day. Aria raved about the new revlon shampoo that was soposed to turn your hair to silk. They gossiped about girls on the tennis team, and laughed about random things that only _they_ would find funny.

Finally they arrived at the Mall, Hanna texted them, telling her to meet them at Newline Couture, the best dress shop in the mall.

"What took you two so long? We thought you ditched us" Hanna joked

"Oh nothing, Spencer was just telling me a story" Aria said playfully, while walking over to a rack of colorfull garmets.

"Tell us Spence!" Emily demanded

"guys it's nothing" Spencer said, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Oh come on, tell us!" The two girls demanded in unison.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer surrendered, clearing her throat.

She dove into the same story she told Aria, careful not to leave out any details. Just thinking about Toby, sent a spark of happiness through her heart. When she finished, her ears were filled with the sounds of her three oohing and awwing best friends.

"Aww Spence! I knew you were in a good mood for some reason today!" Hanna joked

"Thanks" Spencer replied sarcastically with a smile. The four girls combed through the crowded racks of dresses in the small boutique.

"What do you think of this one?" Aria asked, holding up a long navy blue dress.

"It's cute" Emily answered

"Hmm, you need something that will accentuate your figure more, and look for one with a warm color scheme, it will bring out your skin tone" Hanna said quickly, barely even looking up from her rack as she spoke.

The three girls chuckled at Hanna's natural talent for shopping. Spencer had never met anyone with a better eye for clothes. All Hanna needed was to glance at you, and she could determine what your best colors were, and what angles and measuremens worked best for you.

The girls dug around the small boutique, grabbing handfulls of dresses and putting them all in one big dressing room. They had spent the next half hour in a big dressing room that had mirrors for walls, trying on dress after dress.

So far, Aria had fallen in love with an emerald green dress, which she planned on wearing with black patterned tights and spike heels. Emily picked out a short, red dress that showed off her beautiful curves and choclatey features. Spencer had yet to decide on a dress yet, and Hanna was having trouble decidding between a long black gown, or a short light purple one.

"I would go with the purple if i were you" Aria suggested to Hanna who was holding the two dresses up side by side.

"Yeah it brings out your eye color" Spencer added

"Your sure it doesn't make me look fat?" Hanna asked for like the twentieth time.

"Stop it Hanna! You are not fat!" Emily scolded her blond friend while lightly tossing a gray piece of clothing at her.

"Hey" Hanna giggled catching the cloth, and throwing it back at Emily

"Break it up you two" Aria ordered "We need to focus, Spencer still has to find a dress"

The group regained focus and dug through Spencer's pile of dresses and started ordering her to try things on. She tried on at least ten dresses, each time she put a new one the group would all add their opinions.

She was getting pretty overwhealmed, and was about to cop out and just wear an old dress from her closet, when she noticed a light pink little dress at the bottom of her pile. She slipped it over her head and looked in the mirror. Her three friends, looked up after she had it on. They were all silent for a moment.

The dress was a simple light pink color, it had a deep cut neck that showed just enough, up top. It was short, and complimented her long legs perfectly.

"Your definately getting that one!" Hanna exclaimed

"Yeah Spence, it's perfect" Aria added

Spencer blushed. It was definately her favorite dress of the day. The girls hung the reject dresses back up, paid for their purchases, and left the store.

"I would say we could get something to eat, but me and Em need to leave. Per order of " Hanna said, rolling her eyes at the last part. Emily was still living at Hanna's house, and Ashley had really started to lay down the law lately.

"Okay, bye" The four frineds hugged as they parted ways.

Spencer and Aria hopped back into Spencer's car.

The drive home had been unusually quiet, normally when the two of them were together they couldn't stop talking, but tonight Aria just stared glumly out the window.

"Are you okay Aria? Your awfully quiet" Spencer asked carefully

"Hmm... Oh yeah im fine" Aria replied quickly, not avverting her eyes from the window.

"Oh come on Aria, your my best friend. I can tell when something's wrong"

Aria didn't respond for a moment or two. Then she slowly looked over at Spencer with tears in her eyes. Spencer was surprised, her heart started to race_. What could be upsetting Aria? _She thought.

Spencer pulled over into an supermarket parking lot, unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards her upset friend.

"Aria, what's wrong" She asked

"Nothing.. well it's just I-" Aria stuttered

"I made a mistake" She quivered

Spencer stared at her, not sure how to respond. She wanted her friend to know that she could trust her, and that she wouldn't judge her for whatever she was about to say.

"You can trust me Aria, I wont judge you. Heck i'm in no position to judge _anyone_ for mistakes"

Aria took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Spencer's words really did make her feel more comportable.

"I cheated on Ezra" Aria whispered. As the words escaped her lips she instantly broke into tears.

Spencer wrapped her arms around her best friend, trying to calm her down.

"Oh Aria, it's okay, shhh, it's okay" She whispered into her friend's ear.

"No it's not okay!" Aria pullled back from the hug and angrily whiped her face "Im so stupid, i just got carried away and i didn't realise what i had done untill it was too late"

"Who was it with?" Spencer asked.

"His brother, Wes" Aria admitted..

There was a long moment of silence. Spencer was searching her brain for something to say, but couldn't think of anything

"And the worst part is, A knows and is torchering me with it!" Aria sulked. "That's what the note i got the other day was about"

Spencer remembered Aria bringing up an A note at lunch earlier that week, but she never brought up what it said. She wished there was something she could do, or say that could make Aria feel better. She knew how it felt to be in her position.

"Do you think you should tell him?" Spencer asked

"I-I don't know" "I thought i would ask you for advice because you've been through this" Aria said, referencing the time Spencer had had a little too much to drink and cheated on Toby with Wren.

"How did you handle it?" Aria asked

"Well... I..." Spencer thought. Honestly she didn't even know exactly what happened in the situation. She and Toby had talked about it, and since they were _technically_ broken up, it wasn't necisarilly cheating.

"Is Wes going to tell?" Spencer asked, trying to get a better sence of the situation.

"I dont even think he remembers, we were both drinking" Aria swallowed.

"I think you should tell Ezra what happened. Explain that you had too much to drink and hope he understands" Spencer suggested while gently placing her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"What if he breaks up with me though!" Aria cried

"Aria, you can't live with the guilt. It will eat away at you. A relationship built on secrets and lies, isn't a relationship, it's a burden." Spencer explained. She tried her best to imagine what she would do if she was in Aria shoes. "And i think Ezra would rather hear it from you than A"

Aria thought for afew minutes.

"I guess your right." She said. "I can barely look at him now, without feeling guilty"

"If he really loves you, he''ll forgive you. If he doesn't, than you deserve better"

"Thank you" Aria whispered as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "You always know just the right thing to say. I love that about you" Aria said

Spencer was truly flattered by Aria's words, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. They swayed, engulfed in a long tearful hug.

Spencer rested her head over Aria's shoulder gazing out the passenger side window. She suddenly noticed something in the corner of her eye, and then a flash of a camera. She squinted, trying to get a better view, but the dark figure vanished before she could see who it was.

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I love reading your comments :) More mystery and suspence comming up. Tell me what you would like to see happen. If i get three reviews, i'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night!**


	9. New York, New York

** Chapter 9: New York New York**

Spencer dropped Aria off at her house and started the short drive home. She had made the decision not to tell Aria about the hooded figure she saw. She felt bad about leaving Aria in the dark, but Aria was already under so much stress lately and Spencer knew she couldn't handle this right now. Besides, there was no point, the figure vanished before Spencer could see who it was anyway.

Spencer pulled into her driveway and walked up the steps, entering her house through the side door in the kitchen. When she walked in, she was surprised to see both of her parents sitting at the kitchen island waiting for her.

"Oh, Hi mom and Dad" Spencer said nervously, looking from her her Mom to her Dad. Her parents were never home from work this early, and if they ever had a day off, they usually went up to visit Melissa, or Spencer's grandmother. Why were they home?

"Spencer sit, we have to talk to you" Her mother said cooly

Spencer did as she was told. "Whats going on? Am I in trouble?"

"No your not in trouble, we just have to talk to you about something" Her father replied.

"Im listening"

"Okay, well...Uh this isn't easy Spencer, but we are moving for a few months... To New York" Her mother explained

"Wait.. What!" "No i can't move!" Spencer protested. She couldn't leave her friends, her school, and most importantly Toby. There was no way!

"Honey we have to, your father got an amazing buisness offer out there, it would be silly to turn it down"

"Mom, Dad, i'm sorry but i can not move. Not in the middle of my senior year! Do you know how bad that will look on a collage resume? Princton Univercity will never accept me if i move three hundred miles away, in the middle of the application process."

"Where else are you going to stay? You can't stay in this house alone" Her father replied

"Why not? Your guys are barely around, I might as well be living alone already!" Spencer persisted

"Spencer, calm down and listen to us. We'll find a way to work this out"

Spencer thought for a moment. Remembering something Toby had said to her the first night she slept over his appartment. Spencer had been in a fight with her parents at the time, and Toby said that if she ever wanted to move in with him than she was more than welcome to.

"How long will you be in New York" Spencer asked impaciently

"Two or three moths tops, just untill the case closes" Her father answered curiously.

"What if I stayed at Toby's appartment?" She asked nervously

Her parents looked at each other and thought for afew moments. Spencer tapped her feet nervously, she needed her parents to say yes.

"I don't know Spencer. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Her mother replied

"Mom iv'e known Toby for over a year now, and he said i can stay there whenever i want. Plus his appartment isn't far from here, so it will be an easy commute to school and..."

"Honey i don't know" Her mother interupted, looking to Peter for help.

"Pleasee! Can i at least have a chance? If there are any problems then i'll leave,and come to New York with you guys"

Peter and Veronica were silent for a few moments untill Peter finally spoke. "Spencer, why don't you go upstairs, me and your Mother are going to think this over and we'll talk at dinner"

Spencer nodded gratefully at her parents. She was surprised that they were even considering her suggestion. She expected them to say no right off the bat. She went up into her room and started in on her homework.

"Spencer honey, come down for dinner" Her mother called up the stairs.

Spencer walked down the stairs. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her mother cooked, and they were actually eating together...like a family. The Hasting's never ate dinner together, due to their busy work and travel scheduels. The last time Veronica had actually cooked something for Spencer, was when Melissa and Ian were visiting. Of course her Mom went all out for that _special_ occasion.

Spencer sat down. She was very nervous at this point. Her parents had to say yes. There was no way she could ever move, abandon her friends, and Toby. She could barely hold her glass of water steady, she was so charged up with nerves.

She decided it would be best not to mention it, and wait for one of them to. The three of them sat down. Peter wasn't reading the paper like he did at breakfast, and Veronica's cell phone wasn't plastered to her face.

It actually felt like a normal family dinner. Spencer couldn't help but smile, As the family laughed and talked about their day, and childhood memories. Spencer felt something she never felt from her parents before; love.

"So Spencer, we have come to our descision" Her Father said as they were finishing up and Veronica was rinsing the dirty dishes.

Spencer held her breath and clenched her teeth. The rest of her life rested on this one decision.

"We're going to give you and Toby a chance" Her Mother said

**Horrible Chapter im sorry! I didn't have much inspiration for this one. It was kind of a fill in chapter, meaning i needed to write it in order for the future ones to make sence:) How do you feel about Spencer moving into Toby's appartment? i'll definately have an update up by this weekend so keep checking in! I love the reviews:)**


	10. -A Gift For Spencer

**Chapter 10: ****A**** Gift For Spencer**

It had officially been one full week since Spencer had moved into Toby's appartment, and so far, everything was going great. Toby had been thrilled when Spencer asked him to stay for a few months. He had always wished for nothing more, than to wake up every mornng and find Spencer in his arms, and his wishes finally came true.

Spencer poured two hot cups of black coffee for herself and Toby. Toby was just getting out of the shower. It was their first full saturday together since Spencer had moved in, and they were both eager to spend time with each other.

They saw each other a lot more now that they lived together, but their scheduls were still hectic, like usual. Toby's work hours varried all the time. Sometimes he got home in the afternoon before Spencer, and other times he was on the job untill seven or eight at night. And Spencer spent hours studying and doing homework.

"So what are we doing today miss Spencer?" Toby asked his cheerie girlfriend who was handing him a hot cup of caffine.

"I don't know" She gazed back. She was currently mezmorized by Toby who was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. It's a wonder she didn't start drooling.

Toby noticed her staring and chuckled, causing her to snap out of her daze. "Oh, um sorry.. i was just thinking of-" Spencer stuttered

"Mmh of course you were" Toby cupped her face with this hands and kissed her. She tasted like mocha and her lips felt like velvet.

"What do you wanna do today?" Spencer whispered into his ear after they finished their kiss.

"Ive got an idea. Why don't you go get dressed... and i suggest you wear sneakers" He answered flirtaciously

Spencer smirked. She turned away seductively, headed towards their room and got changed into leggings, sneakers and a sweatshirt. She was becoming more and more intrigued by Toby's plan as the minutes went by.

They packed sandwhiches and a blanket in a small picnik basket, climbed into Toby's truck, and headed out. The drive wasn't far, they arrived at a small parking lot in less than thirty minutes. Spencer got out of the car, and linked arms with Toby. She looked around, They were in a vacant lot surrounded by woods. The couple walked along a slim dirt path. The modern day world was slowly drifted out of sight as they let nature take over.

Spencer gazed up at the tall trees above her, and listened to the peaceful hum of nature. Toby seemed to know his way around these woods pretty well. He kept taking turns, and pointing out certain landmarks. As beautiful as this forrest was, Spencer was still curiuos as to why they were there.

"Toby, what are we doing here? Are you looking for something?" She asked after about thirty minutes of wandering in different directions.

"I want to show you something" He said. "It's right down here" He pointed to a pathway, lined with thin trees on the edges, all leading into one big tree at the end of the line.

Spencer nodded and let him lead her down the path. At the end, there stood a large tree, surrounded by many bushes and wildflowers. Toby knelt down and reached inside a hole at the bottom of the oak. He carefully pulled out a wooden box. The box looked handmade, and was about the size of a shoebox. On the top, it had the inicials A.C.

Spencer stared down at the box, and then into her boyfriend's big blue eyes, silently asking for an explination. Toby cleared his throat and began to speak.

"When i was eight, me and my Dad made this box for my Mom as a birthday present. It was sopposed to be a jewlery box. Toby cleared his throat again nervously, he had never told anyone about this before. "After she died, i put it out here, and told myself i wouldn't come back for it untill i found the right person to give it to"

"I remember how amazing it felt when we gave it to my Mother on her birthday. Her face just lit up, and her eyes filled with tears. Then she told me she loved me" Toby paused, taking in Spencer's face. "I was hoping i could see that reaction again..." He handed the box to Spencer.

Spencer felt so many emotions rush through her body, she didn't know what to say. Even if she did have something to say, her lips would never be able to deliver it. She whiped a tear off Toby's cheek and pulled him in for a hug.

"Toby, im sorry about your Mom." She whispered, tears escaping her eyes too. Toby rarely brought up his Mom, but Spencer knew how close they were.

"You remind me a lot of her" Toby smiled "She would have loved you"

Spencer couldn't control the waterworks now. She grabbed her boyfriend by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a long, loving kiss. He lifted her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away when he heard a noise in the background. "Did you hear that" He asked

"What? It was probubly just a bird" She smiled. Nothing could frighten or worry her right now. Not even the fact that they were alone in the woods. As long as he was with her, she felt comletely safe.

He relaxed his tence muscles when he felt her soft hand on his knee. "Thank you Toby, this means so much to me" Spencer whispered

Toby took Spencer's hand, and pulled her up to a standing position. She knelt down and grabbed the box. It was the best gift anyone had ever gotten her. Better than the trip to Florida, her parents took her on forher thirteenth birthday. Better than the two hundred dollar gucci dress Melissa bought her for Christmas. Even better than the car she got last year.

They slowly waked down the quiet path that led back to the truck. Toby had his arm wrapped protectively around Spencer's waist. Spencer held the box tightly against her, protecting it like a baby. As they grew closer to the small lot, Toby took out his car keys and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

"Hmm thats wierd" He said "I didn't hear the click..."

Spencer looked up at him with a worried expression. He picked up his pace a little, still holding Spencer tightly.

They arrived back to the parking lot, to find it empty. Toby looked urgently to Spencer and she looked back at him.

"Wheres the truck?!" She yelped.

"I dont know" They hurried closer to the parking spot. In place of where the car had been, there was a message written in red chalk

_I warned you what would happen if you got back together , Now you are going to pay. -A_


	11. Fights, Frights, and Cold Nights

** Chapter 11: Fights, Frights, and Cold Nights**

Spencer shifted her eyes back in forth from Toby, to the cryptic message. _No, this can't be happening_, she thought. Her vision started to blurr and her throat grew dry. She clung to Toby for support. _What was A going to do with the truck? What were they going to do, stranded here without a car?_

Toby whipped his phone out of his pocket, and started to dial 911. Before he could hit the call button, Spencer stopped him. "No Toby! You can't get the police involved!" She yelped

"Why not!"

"Because Toby, if we tell the police, that means we have to tell them about A. Meaning we would be putting our relationship, families, secrets, and _lives_ on the line!" Spencer protested.

"Spencer look at me, I think it's time we get the police involved. This A person is dangerous!" Toby was so frustrated with Spencer trying to protect him. He needed to do what he thought was best for his girlfriend.

"Exactly! A is dangerous, A tried to _kill_ me in the bell tower, and they hit Hanna with a car! Imagine what they will do if we tell the police!" Spencer was shouting now, she could barely think straight. It was like history repeating itself. Toby always wanted to help her with A, but he didn't understand really how dangerous this person was. A might be the same person who killed Alison, what's to stop them from killing again?

Toby was about to shout back at her, but stopped himself when he looked into her eyes. He saw anger and frustration, but most of all he saw fear. Fear was an emotion that Spencer Hastings very rarely expressed. He knew it was his job to protect her. A, or members of the A team, could still be close by, and it was silly for them to fight now.

"Spencer sit down, everything's going to be okay" He rested a hand on her shoulder and sat her down on the curb. "I'll call Emily and ask her to pick us up" He dialed Emily's phone number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Em it's me Toby"

"Hey whats up?" Emily responded

Toby explained the situation to Emily, while pacing back and forth nervously above the cold tar. It was starting to get dark, and he noticed Spencer shivering under her thin sweatshirt.

Toby hung up the phone and looked down at Spencer with a soft expression. He walked back over to the curb, and sat down next to her.

"Emily is on her way, we decided that we are going to the station and filing a missing vehicle report" Toby informed Spencer while removing his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"No Toby keep it, i don't want you to freeze" Spencer persisted, trying to give the coat back to her boyfriend.

"Either you wear the jacket, or i'll hold it on you, against your own will. Your choice." Toby smiled. Trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

Spencer smiled back at him, and put her arms up in surrender. She admired his ability to stay calm even in this kind of situation. She took Toby's hand in hers, and held it.

"Im sorry for yelling at you, i overeacted. I guess i was just freaked out about A" Spencer mumbled

"No it's okay. Your scared and I am too. You were right, Im not going to tell the police anything about A, It's too dangerous." Toby admitted, squeezing Spencer's hand lightly. "Im going to say we went for a hike, and when we came back the truck was gone and that's all we know"

Spencer nodded. She dug through her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and dumped it over the chalk message, obliterating it.

"There. All gone" She sighed, and sat back down next to her boyfriend. Toby pulled her head into his chest. They sat there like that on the curb feeding off each other's body heat while they waited for Emily to come get them.

By the time their stunning, brunett friend arrived, Spencer was half asleep. She shifted her head and squinted her eyes at the blinding lights illuminating from Emily's car. Before Spencer had time to register what was going on, she felt Toby lift her off the ground and swiftly carry her to Emily's car.

"Get some sleep" He softly whispered to her as he lay her down in the backseat "I don't want you to be involved at the station, let me take care of this one"

She whimpered and tried to protest, but he wasn't having it. Toby didn't want Emily or Spencer involved in the situation at all. Those four girls have been in the headlines enough this year, if issues involving them kept cropping up, it would start to make them look suspicious.

Toby planned on telling the police that he went for a hike alone, and when his truck got stolen, he called Emily and Spencer for a ride.

Before Spencer could say anything else, Toby kissed her on the forehead and quietly closed the door, leaving her sprawled out across the backseat of Emily's honda civic. She sighed weakly and gave into the sleep that her body was begging her for.

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Any suggestions, predictions, thoughts? I love your feedback! **

**I decided to give you guys some spoilers:**

**-By the end of this story, one character will betray everyone.**

**-It's someone you would never expect.**


	12. Hide and Seek

** Chapter 12: Hide and Seek**

Toby shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes to a blinding light comming in through his appartment window. He sat up, realising he was on the big leather chair in his bedroom. He Looked over at the bed to see Spencer, laying right where he put her last night. Next to her, was Emily. The two of them were cuddled together under a blanket, sound asleep. He looked over towards the windowsill to see formally his mother's, but now Spencer's jewlery box, basking in the morning sunlight.

The events of the previous night quickly faded back to him. He had gone to the police station and filed the missing vehicle report, leaving sleeping Spencer, and Emily in the car.

It took longer than he expected at the station. Nearly an hour, with all the paperwork and questioning. By the time he got back to the car it was ten oclock, and Emily was exhausted. He didn't want her to drive home in that condition, so he invited her to stay the night at the appartment with him and Spencer.

Toby got up and looked at the clock, it was nine thirty on a Sunday morning. Spencer was usually up and going at around nine on a weekend. He streched his legs and cracked his back.

He was about to leave the room and go into the kitchen, when he saw Spencer stirr in her sleep. He cursed mentally, worried that he woke her, he knew she needed sleep. Spencer turned over to face Emily, she slung her arm around her close friend, unconciously nuzzing her head into Emily's chest. Thinking it was Toby.

The expression that crossed Toby's face was priceless, his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. He raced over to the bed and pulled Spencer off of Emily. Spencer murmured something sleepily, and opened her eyes.

"Hi Spencer, im sorry i didn't mean to wake you." Toby whispered, not wanting to disturb Emily who was still sleeping.

Spencer cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder at Emily. "No... it's okay" She replied dazidly.

Toby smirked "Surprised to see her there? i can tell"

"What do you mean?" She eyed him suspiciously

"I practically had to rip you off of her a moment ago" He giggled "I think your a little too used to sleeping next to me"

Spencer gasped and yanked herself off the bed. "You tell anyone about that and i'll _kill_ you" She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold back her smile when she thought of how Toby probably reacted to _that _situation.

"Lets get some breakfast, miss premiscuous sleeper" Toby teased

Spencer swatted his arm and follwed him out of the bedroom.

Spencer absorbed her surroundings as they entered the kitchen/family room. Toby's appartment was her absolute favorite place in the world. It looked similar to Ezra's place, with the exposed brick in the living room, but it had a large bay window and a bright red rug. The kitchen had a counter with red bar stools, that Spencer loved. The floors were made of old rustic wood, and his appartment always managed to smell like cinnamon.

Toby turned on the coffee maker and laughed at his girlfriend who was kicking her legs back and forth on her favorite bar stool; the one to the far left closest to the wall. He absolutely adored when Spencer acted like a little kid. She didn't do it on purpose, just sometimes she did these little things that made him want to pick her up, spin her around,, and tickle her to death.

Without warning, Toby grabbed her stool from behind and spun it around. Spencer shrieked, out of surprise at first but then started to laugh. Toby did too as he continued spinning her, happy she was getting a kick out of it. She clung to the sides of the chair and tucked her legs in.

"Shh were going to wake Emily" He beamed, stopping the chair and placing his big hands on her little shoulders.

She covered her face with her sleeve trying to surpress her giggles.

Within minutes, Emily was stumbling out of the bedroom yawning.

"Hey Em, your just in time for coffee" Toby greeted, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring three hot cups.

The trio sat down together at the counter and sipped from their warm muggs. "So Toby, what happened at the station?" Spencer asked, her mood suddenly shifting from silly to serious. She had almost forgotten the catastrophe from the previous night.

"Everything went well, they said they'll give me a call if any evidence or leads turn up" He sighed.

Spencer rested a hand on her boyfriend's forearm. "Don't worry Toby, were gunna find it" Emily reassured him.

"Yeah and we can share my car in the meantime" Spencer added

"You know what Spence, this appartment is right on the way from my house to the school. I could drive you, untill you figure out what your going to do about the truck?" Emily offered.

"Really! Are- are you sure?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Like i said, it wouldn't even be going out of my way"

"Thank you so much Emily! Ypu've been such a help, it means so much!" Spencer thew her arms around her friend in appreciation.

_Later That Day_

**Emily told me what happened last night! 4 way video chat. ASAP. -Aria**

Spencer sighed and turned on her computer. She knew her friends were worried, and she would be too, but she wished she had a moment to breath. Sometimes, it seemed like everyone was just hopping down her throat, questioning her and critiquing her. She needed a break.

She logged into her skype account and was immidiately invited to Aria and Hanna'a call.

Emily was with Hanna, in Hanna's bedroom, and Aria was alone on her bed, in the midst of painting her nails a vibrant green color.

"Hey Spence" Aria exclaimed, putting down her nail polish bottle and adjusting her screen.

"Hi" Hanna and Emily chirped in unison.

"So Em told us what happened! Are you two okay? How are you going to get around? Was A's handwriting girly or guy-ey?" Hanna bombarded

"Han slow down, let the girl talk" Emily scolded

The three anxious girls all peered at Spencer through their screens, waiting for an answer. Spencer opened her mouth, getting ready to spit out the story, when she noticed a car pulling up outside. It was Toby geting out of her car, he must have been home early from work. Emily had offered to drive Spencer to and from school since it was on the way, so Spencer could give Toby her car to get to and from work every day.

Spencer exhaled as she saw him get out of the car and gather his tools from the truck. The girls would have to wait. No matter how hard he tried to mask it, Spencer could tell Toby was hurt by the incident, and he missed his prize possesion. She didn't want him to hear her tell the tale to the world. And there was no way she would be able to recite the whole story before Toby entered the door.

"Look guys, Toby's about to come in and i don't want him to have to hear this. I'll explain at lunch tomorrow" She waved goodbye, and shut her laptop screen just in time for her boyfriend to enter the appartment.

"Hey baby" She greeted him, setting down the laptop on the couch.

She went over to help him carry his equipment over to the counter. He chuckled, seeing her struggle to lift one of the heavy toolbox's and he quickly caught it before it ended up on the floor.

"Jeez what is in that thing, rocks?" She excaimed "Now i know where you get your solid arm muscles"

Toby blushed and removed his jacket and gloves.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" He asked her. It was only about four oclock on a cold sunday night. They had the whole evening to themselves

"Hmmm, i don't know. What do you want to do"

"We could play scrabble? I might let you win this time" Toby smirked

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, you got lucky!"

"Just admit it Spencer, im better at scrabble than you" He chanted "Toby's better at scrabble than Spencerrr"

She playfully smacked the back of his head. "Fine i'll admit it. Toby is a very good scrabble player... Possibly as good as the infamous Spencer Hastings" She rolled her eyes again and smiled at him.

"But don't get me wrong Toby Cavanaugh, I could easily own you in any game _other _than scrabble"

"Oh really? I can think of at least five games that i would own you in, no problem" He looked down at Spencer, Suddenly feeling much taller than her.

"Oh yeah, name them" She smirked

"Well i guess we could start off with arm wrestling" He chuckled, wishing he could screen shot the look on her face.

"And then theres-"

"Come here, lets go. Right now" She grabbed his hand and led him over to the counter so they were facing each other, both with an elbow on the flat surface.

"Spencer, i might break your arm" He teased

"Annnnnnd go!"

He admired how determined she was, even in a situation where she was bound to loose, she still kept killer confidence. He almsot felt guilty for winning the first three rounds, her hand meeting the counter top in less than a second after she said go.

"Lets see if you can even move my arm this time" Toby laughed

They started another match, Toby left his arm there, solidly in place. He wanted to see if Spencer could move it. He chuckled as Spencer's little arm flailed, desperately trying without success to move his muscular one.

She pushed as hard as she could into his palm but it was useless. Eventually she added her other hand for assistance, pressing both arms against his one palm. He laughed hysterically when, even with both hands, Spencer couldn't move his one arm.

She finally gave up all together and collapsed down on the counter stool pouting.

"Aww Spence, don't be sad" Toby smiled, cupping her face "Would it make you feel better if i told you that that was one of the cutest things iv'e ever seen?"

"What? The sound of my fist behind smashed against the counter" she cupped his face back.

"I love you... and your spagetti arms" He smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

Their moment was soon interupted by the buzzing of Toby's cell phone. He pullled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's the Rosewood Police Department" He murmered to Spencer, his brow furrowed.

"Answer it! Maybe they have news about the truck"

Toby accepted the call, putting it on speaker so Spencer could listen too.

"Hello, Mr. Cavanaugh"

"Hello" Toby's voice shook as he spoke back into the phone. Even though he wasn't in trouble, she could tell he was nervous. She knew he had bad history with the cops. Spencer took his hand and gave it a reasurring squeeze.

"We have some news regarding the missing vehicle you reported yesterday." The officer stated "We have found your truck. It was on the outer banks of route 138 in the woods."

"Okay" Toby replied, not sure what else to say

"We think you should come to the site though... Theres something um... _unusual _that we think you should see."

**Ohhhhh what do you think is going to happen next? Stay tuned! A lot of drama, and possibly danger comming up :0**

**Please review, i love hearing what you have to say. It will make my day, and encourage me to write more**. **:) Happy Holidays everyone! Next updating should be soon, depending on how much feedback i get on this chapter.**


	13. The Joke Is On You

**Chapter 13: The Joke Is On You**

Once the officer hung up the phone, Toby immediately grabbed his coat and started to put his shoes on.

"Wait! Im comming with you." Spencer stated. Grabbing her coat from the racks by the front door.

"No. Theres no way your comming, It's not safe" Toby said sternly to his girlfriend

"Toby, this is all my fault, A is after _me, _not you. You don't deserve this_"_ She insisted.

"No, your _not_ comming" Toby refused to give in. He knew Spencer was strong willed but she was not winning this battle. It was unsafe for her to be there, and it would spark suspicions with the police force. Spencer had already made headlines enoough this year, he was sure this wouldn't look good for her reputation.

"I need to be there. If there is evidence, then i need to know what it is." Spencer stated, pulling her coat over he shoulders and walking towards the door, a step in front of him.

Toby grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Spencer, i don't want the police to know that your involved. It could spark up suspicion"

"They won't know im involved! We can just say i was with you when you got the call, and I tagged along for moral support or something! The officer never said to come alone"

Toby was so frusterated. Why couldn't Spencer just take his word for this one? He knew how the police force worked, he had been in trouble before. In Rosewood, even if you were innocent, if you looked guilty, you might as well have comitted the crime. Appearences were everything, and Toby doubted that the police would be happy to see two former murder suspects hanging out.

He made his way towards the front door, not giving in to her argument "Trust me Spence it's not-"

"Toby" She whimpered helplessly, grabbing his arm in one last attempt to keep him from leaving.

Toby turned around and looked her in the eyes for the first time since he hung up the phone. All it took was one look at her, and he knew what was wrong.

"Spencer, are you scared to be here alone?' He asked carefully

Spencer sniffled and turned away, trying to hide the fact that she about to cry. Toby knew better than anyone that Spencer wasn't the type of girl that got scared easily. He knew she hated feeling weak or helpless. Here was the girl that laughed through Paranormal Activity, and yawned on the tilt-o-wirl, admitting to being scared.

Toby didn't respond for a moment, not exactly sure what to say.

"God Toby, ever since the truck got stollen iv'e been terrified. A never fails to make my skin crawl. Every night i toss and turn, scared that A is going to hop through the window and do... who knows what to us!" She stuttered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Being alone during the day is hard enough, but it'll be dark soon..."

Suddenly nothing else mattered other than his baby feeling safe. He couldn't care less what the cops, or detectives thought. How could he have missed this? How could he have been so clueless?

Toby pulled her into him from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sweetie, Im so sorry" He cooed into her ear "Im so stupid, how could i have missed it"

"No Toby it's okay, your right Forget i said it" Spencer immediately regretted showing Toby her weakness and was trying to cover it up, it was too late though.

"No, your comming" he ordered

"No really im tired, i'll just sleep through it"

"You can sleep in the car, your not leaving my sight" He grabbed her hands and guided her out the door, and towards the car. He opened the passenger seat for her and strapped her in, like he would to a small child.

They drove the distnace to the investigation scene mostly in silence, except for the music Toby had playing softly in the background. Spencer leaned her head against the window and curled her legs up beneith her. She promised herself she wouldn't fall asleep, in fear that Toby would leave her alone in the car.

Toby pulled up on the side of the highway, on the perimeter of the investigation site. There were two cop cars surrounding the scene. Toby even noticed some curious onlookers peering over. Toby hopped out of the car and headed towards the scene.

Spencer got out of the car, and followed her boyfriend to the secluded location just beyond the metal highway barriers. She found him talking to a cop. Squinting her eyes, she realised the cop was officer Wildon. Spencer ran over to Toby and linked arms with him.

"Yes, and we just-"

"Oh hello Miss Hastings" Wilden cleared his throat awkwardly. He obviously hadn't expected to see her there.

"Hi" Spencer rasped. Toby held her close to him, protectively. Wilden eyed the two of them for a moment, probably processing the idea that they were a couple.

"Like i was saying. Wilden cleared his throat and continued "We got a call this morning. The caller said they spotted a truck back here while they were driving by. So we came and found it just sitting here beyond the tree line."

Spencer and Toby exchanged a glance before giving their attention back to officer Wilden.

"And as for the strange thing i told you about over the phone... Why dont you check it out for yourselves"

Wilden guided the pair over, to get a closer look at the truck. When Toby first arrived at the scene, the possibility that maybe this wasn't his truck had passed through his mind. But all it took was one good look at it, and he knew it was his. He knew that truck like the back of his hand, all the way down to every scratch, crevice, and paint chip.

"What seems to be the problem officer?... It seems to look okay" Toby asked. He looked the truck over, and found everything to be looking pretty normal. They had expected some kind of physical damage or vandalism. But as far as it looked from the outside, the truck was basically in the same condition they left it in.

"Thats what i thought at first too" Wilden stated, opening the car door and reaching behind the small read view mirror attached to the inside of the windshield. He pulled out a small, black device that was so small, it would fit in the palm of your hand.

"What is it?" Toby asked nervously

"It's a voice recorder" Wilden informed him "I was inspecting the inside of the vehicle for finger prints or evidence, and it just sort of fell off" His face shifting to a more serious mode.

"Who would steal your car, and then leave it on the side of the highway, with a voice recorder inside?" Wilden asked incredulously.

Neither Toby nor Spencer answered, they were still trying to process the information themselfs.

"Look kids, i get it. your in high school and you want to have some fun. I understand. But if this is some kind of joke, or teenage prank, it is unexceptable. I _seriously_ hope you two wouldn't _dare_ pull something like this. Especially after what you have been through" He looked sternly at Toby as he said the last part.

Toby winced at the reference to his past.

"This is no prank" Spencer replied, firmly holding her ground. "Neither of us have any idea who stole the truck and why they hid _that_ in it" She gestured to the small device.

Toby nodded his head in agreement. He was glad she spoke up because he could barely think straight. Technecally what they were saying was true. They didn't know who stole the truck or planted the recorder inside, but they did know a lot more than they were claiming to know. So technically they were still lying.

Wilden gave them both a long, hard stare before speaking again.

"I really hope the two of you are telling the truth" He said as he held up the small device. "Were going to keep this, just in case" With that his cell started ringing an he excused himself, placing the voice recorder on the hood of the truck.

"Did you guys like... listen to it?" Spencer urged the second cop who was observing nearby.

"No, it is not compadable to most standared machines, it was made in the early ninties, so it isn't often used anymore. And besides what criminal would be foolish enough to talk into this thing, before placing it in the scene of a crime" He chuckled, as if Spencer had just asked him if pigs could fly.

"Okay Toby, come over here with me so you can sign some release forms, then your all free to go." The cop led Toby over to the other side of the site, and Spencer pretended to stay behind to tie her shoe.

As soon as they had their backs turned to her, Spencer quickly made sure Wilden was still occupied on the phone, then shoved the voice recorder in her pocket and walked back over to Toby.


	14. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 14: Sweet Dreams**

Toby and Spencer had driven home seperately, since Spenceer had to drive her own car back to the appartment and Toby needed to take the truck. They met back at the appartment in less than twenty minutes.

"Guess what" Spencer panted anxiosly to her boyfriend at the door, before she even had a chance to take her coat off.

"What" Toby answered

"I took this" She admitted halfheartedly. She wasn't sure how Toby would react to her stealthy ways, but she hoped he would understand. She needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. It had been haunting her ever since Alison's dissapearence. There were too many loose ends, and Spencer knew that A must have left some kind of clue or message on that voice recorder.

Toby looked at her in surprise as she pulled the black device out of her pocket and placed it on the glassy counter top. He wasn't sure if he should hug her, or scold her for being so naughty.

"Wow Spence, i never thought you were the such a kleptomaniac" He smiled nervously as he picked up the small device and examined it.

"We need to listen to this Toby, A planted it in the truck for a reason and we need to figure out what it is"

"I agree but you heard the cop, he said that it is outdated and hard to find the right software to hook it up with"

Spencer thought for a moment, tapping her foot anxiously on the wooden floor. "Call up Caleb, he's good at electronics, maybe he can help us." She stuttered anxiosly, now pacing back and forth.

Toby could tell she was over her head with stress. He grabbed her arm, interupting her obsessive pacing "Woah woah, slow down Spence. I'll call Caleb tomorrow, and arrange for him to meet with us. For now, lets relax. You need some sleep."

Spencer looked hesitant for a moment and was about to protest, but gave in to Toby's request once she thought it through. It _was_ too late to bother Caleb now, and they were better off dealing with this after some rest, and time to think it through. She nodded her head and walked over to the couch after her boyfriend. Toby patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit next to him.

Spencer let out a relaxed sigh into his chest as he pulled her in closer. She hadn't realised how tired she actually was untill now. Toby played with her hair soothingly, knowing how much it calmed her down. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, as they engaged in small talk.

"Im so happy, your safe and the truck is back" Toby admitted.

"Me too" Spencer croaked through a light yawn. "I can't imagine what i would do if something happened to you"

"These past few days have been a nightmare, but i fianlly feel like it's getting better" She cooed into his neck.

Nothing made Toby happier than having Spencer in his arms. He pulled her in further so she was sitting on his lap with her head on his chest. "How did i get so lucky?" He smiled down at her lovingly.

"Im the lucky one" She protested. "Your the best thing thats ever happened to me Toby, i mean that"

"I love you" Toby whispered. He clued into the fact that he was lulling her to sleep with his hushed tone of voice. He smiled when he noticed her breathing soften, and her eyes struggle to stay open.

"I love you too" She croaked back, before completely drifting off into sleep.

Toby was touched by her words, he really did love her to the end of the world. He didn't think itt was possible to love someone that much untill he met Spencer.

Toby lifted her into his arms, effortlessly. She felt so small and weightless, he made a mental note to have her eat more. She had been so busy lately that she barely had time to breath. He carried her into his bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Toby then pulled off her shoes one by one, and tucked her under the warm covers. He couldn't help but admire her sleeping so soudly for a few minutes before getting up to get ready for himself.

He kept a close eye on her trhrough the mirror when he heard her shift in her sleep, and softly moan something.

"What honey?" He asked as he made his way to her side

"How did i get here" She whimpered

He chuckled and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You passed out on the couch, i carried you"

"Mmhh" She cooed, drifting back into unconciouslness "Lay... with me"

He joined her on the bed and wrapped her up in his arms gently. She exhaled peacefully into his chest. They fell asleep that way wrapped up in each other's warmth. Toby wished he could sleep like this forever. Warm, happy, and with the girl he loved. Little did he know everything was about to change.

**Hey guys! Thank you all for being so pacient with my story, even though it's kind of boring right now, and im not very fast at updating. Iv'e just been busy with the holidays and school- excuses, excuses **

**But on the bright side, i have the next chapter almost fully written. This next chapter is the one that i described as 'dramatic and dangerous' a few chapters ago in the description. So stay tuned! It's gunna be a wild ride. :) Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, i love them all and your all amamzing.**

**p.s. if i get a lot of reviews, i'll update tomorrow:)**


	15. I Got You

** Chapter 15: I Got You**

Spencer woke up to the smell of fresh eggs and morning sunshine. She moaned and patted the bed beside her, pouting when she found it to be empty. She stretched her limbs and yawned before getting up and wandering into the kitchen, where she found her boyfriend making her breakfast.

"Goodmorning sleepy head, i was started to think you'd never wake up" He chuckled, walking over to her to kiss her good morning.

"Your making me breakfast? Toby Cavanaugh how perfect can you possibly be?"

Toby grinned and took a playfull bow, waving his spatula above his head. "Well i had to step up my game, considering i was dating the most perfect _girl_ on the planet"

"Well if you put it like that, i guess we make a pretty darn perfect couple" She responded, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, and gracing his lips with another light kiss.

Toby finished the cooking, with Spencer's help only because she insisted. She set the table and poured two small glasses of orange joice as Toby dished out eggs, toast, and home fries.

"So i called Caleb this morning and explained the situation" Toby said halfway through their meal. "He said that he thinks he knows what the device is, based on the way i described it. I invited him over to take a look at it"

"Thats great Toby, thanks so much"

"So how did you sleep, you were exhausted when I put you to bed" Toby asked lovingly.

"It was amazing Toby, i feel so much better. I haven't slept that soundly since... A.. real-ly long time" She stuttered at the last part.

Toby knew she was trying to say that she hadn't slept well since Mona attacked her at the cliff. Spencer had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder after the attack, and was kept up almost every night with nightmares. Usually she would just give up on trying to sleep and study instead, which left her walking around like a zombie during the day.

It hurt Toby to see her in so much pain. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, and he would lovingly craddle her in his arms untill she fell back to sleep. He didn't mind though, he would do anything to keep her feeling safe and well taken care of. He knew afew other people that had post traumatic stress disorder, he knew it was a serious condition and nothing to take lightly.

"What time is it anyway" She glanced over at the digital clock on his microwave. "11:30!" She screeched. Spencer Hastings hadn't slept past eight oclock since Like-ever.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked too cute" He cooed, smiling at her over dramatic reactions.

She blushed and settled back into her seat. They finished eating just in time for a knock on the door. Toby answered and was relieved to see that it was just Caleb. All though Toby didn't want to alert Spencer with this, he was getting the sneaking suspicion that the police were going to start to miss their little stolen item.

"Hey man come in" Toby greeted, the three of them said their hellos and gave out hugs. Toby dished out afew coffees before they got down to buisness.

"Okay so based on what you told me on the phone, im assuming this is a fourth generation Panaosonic voice recorder. Although it is outdated, i found an adapter that might be able to convert the contents of the recorder onto your laptop" Caleb explained as he hooked up the small device to Spencer's laptop.

Spencer and Toby listened in awe, as Caleb recited this technical knowledge as if he was spelling out his own name. They all crossed their fingers as the adapter verified if it was able to convert into the laptop. Spencer stared at the circular loading sign like her life depended on it. This _needed _to work.

They all let out a breath of relief when the system responded, and filled the empty file with one, twenty seven second voice recording.

Caleb exchanged a glance with the couple, as if to ask permission to click it. They all nodded in agreement and Caleb hit the play button.

"Kkkkkchhhh... shhhhh, don't speak to loudly!" A husky voice snapped. Spencer's head started to spin. This was all too real, she was actually _listening _to A's voice. About ten seconds of silence passed and the group started to wonder that was all the recording was going to say. But in the last five seconds, another voice sputtered out something else quickly.

"-51 Colonial Drive, Clinton Pennsylvania.."

The group had to rewind the recording just to hear the jumbled mass of words, thats how fast they were said.

"It's an adress" Toby stared down blankly at the words he wrote down in a notebook.

"Does A expect us to go to this place" Caleb asked, just as shocked as the other two.

Spencer had expected a threat, or a creepy A message, or something like A usually gave them. An adress was a whole different story. "Clinton... That's only afew towns away, Maybe a half hour drive. We should go" Spencer suggested.

The boys looked at each other nervously, then back at Spencer. "Spence, i have a bad feeling about this one. I know your going to want to go but i think this might be a trap" Toby warned.

Spencer was so obsessed with figuring out who A was, that she was loosing her ability to think rationaly. This adress had _bad idea_ written all over it, and he knew it wasn't safe.

"Toby, there's three of us. Strenght in numbers" Spencer pouted.

"We don't know how many A team members there are, for all we know there could be ten of them" Toby insisted.

"What do you think, Caleb?" Spencer shrilled, obviously annoyed by now.

"Well... Uh- I hate to take sides but um. Why don't we go to check out the sight, see what and where it is. We wont pass any boundries that make us feel uncomfortable, and we'll tell Hanna and the other girls where we are going just in case" Caleb suggested.

There was a moment of silence as the other two people were processing Caleb's idea.

"Okay" Toby confirmed "Well go, but your staying with me the whole time" He gestured to Spencer.

Although Spencer thought she was invincible, in reality she was a sixteen year old girl, who the average male could bench two of. If these A team members were as tough as they seemed, she would stand no chance against them. Toby knew this was a risk, and it was putting Spencer in danger, but it was time to take action and find out who this stalker is after all.

Spencer headed back to the bedroom, to get ready, Toby packed a small backpack of supplies they might need, and Caleb called the rest of the girls and filled them in on what was going on.

When they were ready to go, they filed into Toby's truck, Toby driving, Caleb in the front seat and Spencer in back. They started their drive, following instructions from the GPS on Spencer's cell phone.

As they grew closer and closer to their destination, they noticed some changes in their environment. Traces of civilization were slowly fading away. The farther along they drove, the less people and stores they saw. They headed down a long narrow road with a thick surrounding of trees and meadows. Toby observed everything carefully, knowing that every little detail would be crucial later, when it was darker, depending on what goes on at this mystery meeting.

They finally arrived at this large lot at the end of the wilderness road. The lot had a large, rustly old fence surrounding it. Inside was about 500ft of worn pavement covered in broken glass and graffiti. Beyond that in the mere distance, was an old warehouse. The large building was run down and it was appearent that it hadn't been used in years. Windows were broken and the metal doors were rusted. The building looked like it was literally falling appart.

"How are we going to get it?" Caleb asked curiously.

They looked around curiously, untill Spencer found a small knick in the fencing. Being so tiny, she slipped right through, running around to the other end to unlock the metal gates and let the boys in.

Once they were all inside, they took in their surroundings curiously. The three of them made a plan to stick together and keep their phones in hand at all times. They cautously walked towards the rusty door at the front of the factory. The beat up door looked like it had been ripped off by the incredible hulk, but it was still hanging slatedly by one hinge. So to get though it they had to slip through the slanted crack between the door and the door frame.

Spencer was about to go in first, but Toby protectively pushed ahead of her. There was no way she was going first. He hopped over the broken door and then assisted Spencer in doing the same. Caleb followed closely behind Spencer.

The inside of the building almost empty exept for a few random piles of metal and wood laying around. It was dimly lit, but had a lot of wooden pillars holding up the high ceiling. There air was dusty, which made breathing difficult. There were many different rooms, closed off by doors and seperators all around the place. Old office desks, and decaying walls stood still in the area.

The wide open space they were currently in, made Toby uneasy. This place was perfect for someone to hide, there could be A team members lurking nearby, ready to attack.

The group slowly descended onward through the first room, squinting their eyes through smoke and debris. Spencer could see old structures and a lot of broken glass and metal. There really wasn't much in here too see other than a lot of empty rooms.

"Guys maybe this wasn't such a good idea, lets go back" Spencer coughed as the space seemed to be getting darker and darker. "...Guys?" She quivered, whipping her head around and realising that Toby and Caleb, who were following closely behind her were no longer there.

"Toby! Caleb!" She said a little louder now, fear creeping into her body like hot steam. She felt her breath quicken and her hands shake.

Spencer quickly exited the room she was currently in, backtracking so she could at least see where she was. She tried using her phone, but had no service of course.

"Toby! Caleb!" She shouted now, quickening her pace through the many rooms, desperately looking for the exit. Had she came this way? Had she seen this door before? She was sure the exit was just around that corner.. or maybe not? The place had suddenly turned into a corn maze. It was so big, and everything in it looked the same, so it was hard to remember where you were.

All of a sudden their was a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She whipped her head around to see a large figure wearing a black hoodie standing before her. Her head started to spin, and her knees grew weak as the euthanising injection hit her blood stream. Spencer saw he vision start to blur and then turn to black as her head met with the hard concrete floor.

**Hey readers! Sorry for that cliff hanger (: You'll just have to wait and see what happens next! I promise to update ASAP. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story, your all amazing! I could easily be persuaded into updating tomorrow night ;) I hate asking for reviews, but sometimes i feel like no one reads/likes my story, so im trying to make it more interesting.**

**Anywayy, what did you guys think of tonight's episode? Wasn't it amazing? I hate Toby being on the A team, but i am desperate to see what his motives are and if he really loves Spencer. Oh well i guess well just have to wait and see :)**


	16. Find Me

** Chapter 16: Find Me**

Toby Cavanaugh frantically looked from his left to his right. Just minutes ago Caleb and Spencer had been right by his side, but as the trio had descended into the darker, shadier parts of the building, they must have accidentally seperated.

He was starting to get really worried. His palms were sweating and his gut screamed with a bad feeling. He knew comming here was a horrible idea, why didn't he just follow his own instinct? He shouted out their names once again, in desperation. Waving his phone higher into the air searching, and failing to recieve signal.

Realising it was no use, he angrily shoved his phone back into his pocket. How did he let this happen? He ran out of the empty room he was in, only to find himself in another empty, meaningless room. This is when he realised he was lost, all the rooms and materials in this place were so similar, that it was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Spencer! Caleb!" He shouted. He got no responce other than his own echo.

Toby thought for a moment, considering his options. He grabbed a long metal pole of the ground and decided to keep it at hand for safety. Now he was running, searching behind every barrier and door while continuing to call out Spencer and Caleb's names. He was about to give up hope, when he heard a small noise comming from behind a corner.

Toby stepped foreward cautiously, tightening his grip on the weapon and holding it higher in the air in defence.

"Toby!" Caleb yelped as he scurried from the other side of the wall, just missing Toby's reflexive blow.

Toby breathed a breath of relief, he never thought he would ever be this relieved to see someone he knew, in his life. "Oh my god, im so sorry man"

"It's okay" Caleb responded. "Where did you guys go? I've been looking everywhere for you"

"You mean... your not with Spencer?" Toby's face grew sheet white in the realisation that his girlfriend was still missing.

"It's okay Toby well find her, come on lets stop wasting time" Caleb said forcefully, pushing through the closest door, Toby followed. Alothough he appreciated Caleb's determination, Toby had a really bad feeling about this, and he was pretty sure that he had searched just about every room in this place already.

After searching thoroughly for a while, Toby came across a room that he hadn't been in yet. He knew for sure that he hadn't because it was odly darker than the rest, and had strange shutters covering a shattered glass window.

"Caleb lets check in here"

The two boys pushed through the door. Inside was different than the other parts of the abandoned factory, but Toby couldn't put his finger on why. He guessed that this room was the head office for whatever company this junk yard once was. There were random file cabinets and a big brown desk in the corner. The room had tile floors, instead of the bare concrete the rest of the place had.

Dissapointingly, they found no Spencer in the room. Toby sighed, feeling more and more hopeless with every room they searched without luck. He rested his hand on the desk and took a few deep breaths. _Were gunna find her, were gunna find her, _he repeated to himself. He felt Caleb's warm hand on his shoulder. "Come on Toby, she's in here somewhere, and were not leaving untill she's safe"

Caleb could sometimes come off the wrong way at first. Maybe it had something to do with his rough-around-the-edges look, or him lacking the ability to say the right thing at times. But Toby really was lucky to have a friend like him, there was no one else he would rather have around in a situation like this.

Toby gave Caleb a grateful smile and they headed out of the room to continue their search. However, Toby stopped in his tracks when he stepped in something wet underneith him. Looking down, he saw there was a fresh pool of blood under his left shoe.

Toby looked at Caleb in shock, millions of thoughts reeling through his brain. Before either of them had time to speak, Toby's phone buzzed signaling a text. _Of course my phone works now, _he grumbled, but quickly checked it in case it was Spencer.

**Hello Toby. It looks like were even now. You stole something from me, so i stole something from you. If you want your Spencer back, then you need to follow my rules, and play it my way. Oh yeah, if you plan on telling the cops you can also plan on schedualing a funeral. **

**xoxo -A**

Spencer opened her eyes to blinding light, accompanied with a loud ringing in her ears. She looked around, confussed and dazed. Her head hurt, and she was having trouble remembering what was going on. Where was she? And how did she get there?

After a few moments of letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she could see that she was in a small room, only a little bigger than a closet. She was tied tightly to a metal chair by thick, strong ropes. Her limbs throbbed from how tight they were.

Spencer struggled to free herself from the ropes, but it was no use, she was too weak. It wasn't untill Spencer looked down that she noticed how many cuts and bruises now graced her body, or how much they hurt. There was bloody gashes all over her stomach, chest and legs, blood was even dripping onto the floor. She let out a cry for help.

Spencer imidiately regretted crying out, when she saw a dark hooded figure come through the door. The person was wearing a face mask to conceal their identity, but Spencer assumed it was a male, based on how big he was. Spencer shook in fear as the man inched closer and closer to her. Finally, once he got as close as he could get without actually making physical contanct with her, he bent down to her level and slapped her hard in the face.

"No one gave you permission to speak" He spat nastilly.

Spencer cried again, she didn't mean to do it loudly it just slipped out. Her head slumped down afterwards, her neck giving up.

The figure, grabbed a handfull of her hair and yanked her head up, so she was looking at him directly. "Your boyfriend Toby, has exactly two hours to come and find you. If he fails, then we will kill you" The person slid their phone out as he spoke. "Starting... now" He gestured to the big clock on the wall that was just about to hit five oclock. As it did, he hit send on his phone, let go of Spencer's hair, and exited the room.


	17. Through All The Sweat, Blood, and Tears

**Chaper 17: Through all the sweat, blood, and tears**

Toby and Caleb had been pacing back and forth anxiously for the past few minutes. The cryptic message they had just read still fresh on their minds. Toby was trying to process what was going on, but his mind was practically frozen. _They have my Spencer, they took her from me. _was all he could think. At one point he smashed his fist into the desk in frustration.

He realised moments after the fact, that his impulcive anger release was stupid, Toby shook out his hand, letting out a string of curse words. Caleb stared powerlessly from the sidelines, not sure how to help in this situation.

Caleb understood though. He couldn't imagine how he would be feeling if A did something like this to Hanna. He felt extremely empathetic for Toby, and he too was worried for his close friend Spencer.

The two of them jumped when they heard Toby's cell phone buzz again, signalling another text. Toby opened the message, his fingers shaking with anticipation. Caleb hovered over his shoulder anxiously, This one was a picture message.

The picture that was revealed once toby hit the ok button, was dark but familiar. Toby had to squint his eyes, and look very closely to make out what the picture was of. There was a caption underneith the image that said: **can you guess where we are? **Toby stared blanky at the photo for a few moments, confussed.

Suddenly it hit him, he knew exactly what the picture was of. "Come on Caleb, lets go!" Toby shouted, already making his way towards the exit.

"What? Where are you-" Realising it was no use, Caleb gave up asking questions, and just followed his friend.

They made their way through the door, and across the factory lot in no time. Toby didn't even bother looking back at the horrible place they had just left, even though he knew the place he was headed, was far worse.

xxxxxxx

Spencer had spent the last half hour drifting in and out of conciousness. She could hear her captors talking faintly in the distance, but was too dazed to figure out what they were saying. Everything hurt, especialy her head. She had realised shortly after the first A team member had left the room, that there was a rather large gash on her forehead. Blood was oozing down the right side of her face at a rapidly. It stung like alchohol on an open wound, and blood dripped down into her right eye, causing her even more pain.

Spencer desperately tried to wipe the blood off her forehead with her shoulder, but it proved to be a difficult task due to the fact that her hands were tied behind her back. She felt alone, scared, and helples and she had never felt so terrified in her life.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the distance, she looked up to see another black hooded person slowly walking towards her.

A small squeak escaped from the back of her throat as she braced herself for more physical torture. Tears were dripping down her face and into her lap before she even realised she was crying. Spencer braced herself, as the black, glove covered hand inched closer and closer to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened all her muscles, bracing herself for another slap.

To her surprise, she felt a soft, warm texture caress her forhead, where her gushing wound was. The figure knelt down to her level and soothed her sobbing by quietly shh'ing into her ear, like someone would to a fussy baby. The person's identity was yet again completely concealed by their black face mask.

She couldn't quite put her her finger on it, but this person felt familliar. Even more so than the one that came in earlier. Something about their pressence, she had felt before.

The figure gently tied Spencer's hair up with an elastic, and continued to wipe her face with the warm face cloth. _Why is this person being nice to me? _Spencer thought, her mind was racing, trying to think of who this could be. They were clearly on the A team if they were here, and dressed like that, but why was a member of the A team being kind to her?

After a few minutes of the mysterious person comforting Spencer's cries, A loud shouting voice boomed from the other room, it was another one of the A team members.

"Number four! What are you doing?!" Yelled the furious person dressed from head to toe in black disguise.

The gentle A team member quickly dropped the face cloth and rushed out of the room. _Who was that? Why were they trying to help her? Why did the other A team member call him number four? Did all the A team members have numbers? _Spencer thought anxiously. All she knew was that 'number four' wasn't completely evil, maybe he/she wasn't completely evil.

Spencer looked up at the big clock,Toby only had one more hour left to save her. She hoped he could, but she was loosing hope with every minute that passed.

xxxxxxx

Toby's truck pulled to a stop in a dirt lot. The car had barely stopped moving before him and Caleb had hopped out and started running towards the Rosewood cemetary. The sky was growing darker, as it was nearing sunset on this cold November evening.

"Let me see the picture again!" Caleb urged, taking the phone from Toby's hand.

Caleb stared once again at the photo, it was of a grey tumbstone, surrounded by flowers and mini shrines. Any resident of Rosewood would be able to identify this as Alison Dilaurentis's grave.

The two boys trecked through the graveyard calling out Spencer's name. Toby had only actually been to Ali's grave once, so it was a little hard to remeber where exactly it was.

"Over here! I found it" Caleb shouted.

Toby rushed over and joined his friend in front of the tumb stone. After scanning the grave, his eyes quickly met a small photograph that looked like it was printed off from an old kodak camera. He ripped it off from the face of the grave, where it was taped and examined it closely.

His heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw what the picture was of. There was Spencer, tied to a chair, seemingly unconcious, and covered in blood. He couldn't control himself any longer, tears started to well in his eyes, and drip down his cheeks. _She's dead. They really killed her, they killed MY Spencer and it's all MY fault._ He thought.

Caleb took one look at the photo and knew exactly why Toby was crying. It was all so real now. _Was she really... gone?_ Caleb shuddered and felt hot tears sting his eyes as well. He hadn't known Spencer very long, but she quickly became a sister to him. Helping him with homework and teasing him for his girly looking haircut.

Toby officially felt defeated. He had no more reason to live without her. She was his everything, and that A team took her just like that.

"Wait Toby.. Do you hear that!?" Caleb's head shot up instantly at the faint sound of a cry.

Toby stayed silent, also picking up on the noise. He looked back down at the photo and saw that Spencer was inside a room somewhere. He scanned the cemetary untill his eyes locked on a small tumb house about one hundred feet away. Toby shoved the picture into his pocket and ran towards it. He heard her cries grow closer with every step he took. Caleb was running at his side, both men ready to fight off whatever forces necessary to rescue Spencer.

Toby tried to jolt the door knob open but realised it was locked. without hesitation he grabbed the biggest stone he could find and smashed the rusty lock off the door, allowing them to enter. The shrine was dark and stuffy, but Spencer's screams echoed from down the staircase.

The two boys ran down the steps and were astonished at the sight they saw. There was Spencer, in the middle of a dark room that had nothing else in it, exept a large digital timer that had just one minute remaining.

Toby instantly rushed over to Spencer, and tried to untie the ropes that were keeping her tied to the chair. They wouldn't budge, he anxiously pulled at the knotts untill Caleb handed him a pocket knife to cut them off with.

Spencer fell into his arms the second she was untied, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. He could feel her heart racing against his chest and her limbs trembling uncontrollably.

TO BE CONTINUED

**This chapter was so long i had to cut it into two parts! So much stuff! I have the next chapter mostly written so the more reviews i get, the sooner i'll update :) thanks for reading, tell me what you think.**


	18. Author's Note

**hey lovely readers, first of all, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I love it when I get a review, it makes me soooo happy! :) I also want to apolagize for the rediculously long wait for this next chapter. Im so sorry, iv'e been so busy this week with midterms, I had two yesterday, and still have one on teusday :( But I have been writing this chapter and it's almost finished I swear. Iv'e also been trying to make my chapters longer, right now they're about 1, 000-2, 000 characters, im trying to get them to like 3, 000 or more :) So im looking foreward to that.**

**So, im not slowing down updates because im un-satisfied with your feedback. I couldn't thank anyone who reads, reviews, favorites, or shares this story enough.**

**And lastly, who do you guys think Spencer's captors are!? I know who they are :) and I promise you'll find out by the end of this story. Not to tease, but both of them are well known characters. I'll be dropping hints leading up to the big reveals, and it is going to be shocking.. I hope:) well I'll talk to you soon, have a nice weekend, tell me what you think of what's going on the show! Crazy right? I'll talk/rant about pll to anyone hahaha. Expect the next chapter tomorrow night, or monday night at the latest.**

**Xoxo,**

**Brooke**


	19. Rescue

** Chapter 18: Rescue**

Toby had never felt so relieved in his life, just minutes ago he had thought he would never get to hold Spencer again, and now she was back in his arms, where she belonged. He craddled her against him like a baby, as she sobbed into his shoulder. As much as he wanted to savor this moment, he knew he had to get her out of there. Toby picked her up, leaving her legs wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his now tear soaked, shoulder. He ran up the short flight of stairs, with Caleb following close behind. None of them daring to look back at the horrible scene behind them.

They finally arrived back to the truck after running through the dark graveyard. "I'll drive us, you stay with her" Caleb orderd. Toby nodded in agreement, knowing that Spencer needed him right now.

Toby placed Spencer down on the soft back seat of the truck, carefull not to hurt her. He was well aware that she was injured and in a lot of pain. Toby slid in beside her and quickly wrapped her up in his arms once again. Spencer's sobbs had simmered down to whimpers as she struggled to catch her breath.

Toby's whole body stiffened when he heard the farmiliar ping of his cell phone, indicating yet another text. He quickly pulled out his phone and read it to himself.

**Congratulations Toby, you made it just in time! Don't be too happy, If any of you try telling the authorities about this, i'll be happy to take Spencer right back. **

**kisses**

**-A**

Toby's face flushed, he didn't have time to think about that now though, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued to tend to Spencer.

"We need to get Spencer some medical attention, i'll search the nearest hospital into the GPS and then we..."

"No Caleb look at the text i just got!" Toby showed Caleb the message A had semt him just moments beofre.

"Okay, but don't you think she needs medical attention? She's lost a lot of blood, and those cuts look pretty deep." Caleb persisted.

"I can handle her, iv'e delt with injured people before, i know the protocal" Toby answered. "Lets just go back to the appartment"

Caleb sighed reluctantly, without wasting another minute, he started up the car and quickly took off.

"Shh baby it's okay, iv'e got you now, your safe" Toby whispered soothingly into Spencer's ear in an effort to calm her down. Toby removed his jacket and placed it around her shaking shoulders.

Other than Spencer's soft whimpering and Toby comforting her, the ride home was fairly quiet. Toby was silently replaying the hectic turn of events in his head, while stoking his fingers through his girlfriends matted hair. He was so happy that she was alive, and in his care. The only thing he wanted to focus on now, was getting her home and to bed, safely.

the three of them arrived at Toby's appartment after a drive that seemed like forever.

"Spencer do you want me to carry you again?" Toby asked, care and sincerity in his baby blue eyes.

"I think i can walk, let me try" Spencer rasped. She let Toby help her out of the truck and stand her on her feet. Spencer managed to limp her way to the door with his help of course. It pained Toby to see Spencer so weak and defeated. He knew better than anyone that she hated being babied, and tried to be as strong as she could at all times.

In the light of the appartment, Toby could see Spencer's condition clearer. She was covered in bruises, dirt, and blood. She had a few bloody scrathes along her arms, legs, and chest and dark bruises carresed her wrists and ancles from the ropes. But Toby's main concearn was the large gash on her forehead.

"Im going to contact the girls and give them an update" Caleb gave Spencer a sympathetic look, and went into the living room to call Hanna.

"Okay, im going to get her washed up" Toby whispered, noticing that Spencer was drifting out of conciousness.

Surprisingly, Toby was quite educated when it came to the medical field. He was no doctor, but lets just say, he knew more than the average person about this kind of thing.

Toby lifted Spencer up onto the counter so that she was at his level. He inspected her wounds, his eyes immidiately averting to her forehead. He quickly wet a face cloth with warm water and applied pressure to the cut, to stop the bleeding. Toby saw a tear brim her eye and her body tense up.

"How does it feel, what hurts?" Toby asked gently, pushing a few stray strands of hair behing her ear.

"Im okay" Spencer replied in the most positive tone of voice she could fake at this point.

Toby saw right through it of course. He sighed and put the, now red face cloth back on the counter.

"Spencer you don't have to be strong all the time, you know that right?" Toby asked. His baby blue's cut deep into her gaze, but her eyes stayed locked on the white tiled bathroom floor.

"Oh please Toby, iv'e shed enough tears tonight to fill the pacific ocean" Spencer mumbled half heartedly. Spencer was obviously upset that she had let herself cry infront of her boyfriend _again._

"Everyone falls sometimes, even the notorious Spencer Hastings. My job is to catch you when you fall, and help you back onto your feet again. Being hurt is not a weakness. You wouldn't be burdening me if you needed to cry some more, i love consoleing you"

Spencer looked up at him and gave him a long stare, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "Thank you Toby" She finally croaked quietly.

"Of course sweetie, anything for my one and only baby"

"No not only for that, thank you for making me feel like i can be myself around you. Thank you for putting you life on the line for me. Thank you for taking the time to know me as well as you do. Thank you for saving me, literaly and figuratively. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and even if i don't always say it, im always thinking it" Spencer realized that she was rambling, but she didn't care. By the time She had finished her mini speech/ramble, the both of them were in tears.

Toby pulled Spencer into a long hug, and they just stayed there for a while, crying and holding each other. Neither of them knew exactly what they were crying about anymore. A mixture of many things had just built up over the past few weeks. Mostly they were crying from relief, relieved just to have each other, and to be holding one another again.

"Well consider us even know" Toby smiled.

"For what" Spencer removed her head from it's nook in his firm chest.

"You saved me, and now iv'e saved you" Toby replied, guiding Spencer's little head back to it's spot on his chest. He gently rubbed her back, being carefull to work around her cuts and bruises the best he could.

Toby had never fully admited this to anyone, but deep down, he knew he would have killed himself if it weren't for Spencer. His life was so dark and filled with abuse back then, that after a while he just couldn't see any color anymore. It was like someone had painted the world black and white. That's why he was so stunnned to see Spencer Hastings at his front porch, shining a beautiful, bright yellow. Ever since then, the color slowly drained back into his life. There was no way Toby would _ever_ be able to repay Spencer for that.

Toby finally broke off the hug and proceeded to heal his girlfriend, seems how she was loosing her conciousness quite quickly, probably due to the large ammount of blood she lost. He found some healing cream in the cabinet and gently applied it to all of the open sores.

"It hurts" She winced. Perking up from her half dazed state.

"I know baby, im sorry" He held her soft hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb.

He did the same for every other cut she had on her, going through three face cloths in the process. He had barely even noticed that his own shirt was covered in blood as well, untill she pointed it out. He didn't care one bit though, he simply just tossed it off. Toby finished off his work by applying some healing creme onto all her wounds, his hands warm and gentle at the touch.

He finished cleaning her off, leaving her in just a bra and underwear since her clothes were dirty, and he needed to acess the damage on her stomach and legs. "Stay right here" He patted her knee effectionately. He was just going into their bedroom to get her some clean pajamas, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone for just a minute after what happened tonight. In fact she probably wasn't getting as far as the bathroom and back for the next few days, without his supervision. Tonight was just too much of a close call.

He fetched Spencer's favorite anchor tee shirt, that was previously his, and a pair of comfy black leggings.

On the way back to the bathroom she spotted Caleb waiting in the living room. "Hey, how's she doing? Is she okay?" Caleb asked, anxiously.

"Yeah i think she'll be okay, she's just a little shaken up, and tired" Toby responded, seeing Caleb breath a sigh of relief. "What did the girls say?"

"They were really worried about her. Im pretty sure I could hear Aria crying in the background. Hanna really wanted to speak to Spencer, but i told her that she wasn't really in the condition to speak to anyone tonight"

Toby nodded, He knew that Spencer was lacking in the 'careing family' department, so he was so grateful that she had three close friends that truly cared about her. "You welcome to invite them over in the morning, if they want to check in on her before they go to school, I don't think Spencer should go tomorrow"

"Haha, good luck with that one"

"i know, she's a stubborn one" Toby smiled back at Caleb, knowing fully well that Spencer would probably insist on going to school if you ripped her arm off.

"Iv'e gotta go, i told Hanna i would stay with her tonight. She's pretty torn up about Spencer, she needs me. Give me an update on her condition as soon as you get a chance, and if you need _anything_, don't be afraid to call me"

"Okay, thanks for everything Caleb. You saved her just as much as i did. I couldn't have done it without you"

The two boys parted, Caleb was half way out the door when he stopped. "Wait i almost forgot!" He said, reaching in his jeans pocket and pulling out a golden chain with a heart shaped locket on it.

Toby looked at him in confusion, but Caleb quickly explained before Toby had time to question.

"I found it on the way out of that horrible place, Toby. i thought maybe it could be some kind of proof or at least a hint, about who did this." Caleb handed the little trinket to Toby, and Toby held it up to the light. The chain was thin and had an old fashioned clasp at the top. The heart shaped pendant sparkled under the florescent lighting in the appartment. Toby carefully opened up the tiny heart, and to his surprise, he found a photo of Spencer.

The little picture of his girlfriend was lodged carefully into the locket. She was wearing a pretty white blouse, and was smiling brightly. Toby thought for a moment, this photo looked familiar. He came to the realisation that this was Spencer's yearbook photo from last year.

"Where _exactly _did you find this?" Toby asked, his brow furrowed. He didn't like the looks of this at all. Although he had been concealing his anger for Spencer's sake, He wasfuming at this A team, for hurting his baby. If he ever came face to face with the people that commited this crime... well lets just say, Toby Cavanaugh showed no mercy to people who hurt Spencer.

"It was just on the floor, about ten feet from where Spencer was tied up"

Toby thought for another moment, examining the locket in his hand. _Who could this belong to? _He tried to put the peices together in his head but it was no use. All he knew, was that there was something wrong about this, but he could put the pieces together.

"The thought of anyone doing that to Spencer makes me sick" Caleb stated, physically stuttering at the mere thought of what happened to Spencer. "I know we can't tell the cops, and how much that is killing you. But trust me, those ass holes are not getting away with this. We are going to figure out who did this, and put them in their place"

Toby grinned, he was glad to have someone who was on the same page as him. They were going to find the people who did this Spencer. Two could play this game.

The two men, finaly said their last goodbyes, and parted ways.

After closing the door behind Caleb, Toby slid the necklace into his pocket. He would worry about that later. He returned to the bathroom to find Spencer still sitting on the sink counter, her head hanging low and her eyes drooping. He could hear her soft purring breaths, and her hair curtained her porcelain face. Toby grinned, he couldn't help it. She looked so ridiculously adorable, sitting on a counter top, in nothing more than a bra and underwear, covered in bandages, sleeping.

Toby pulled the shirt over her head, and slid her leggings up her long legs. She didn't even stirr one bit while he was getting her dressed. Toby picked her up effortlessly, like a father would to a small child, and carried her to their bedroom. Praying that he wouldn't wake or hurt her, as he was unfarmiliar to her new injuries.

He laid Spencer down on their king sized bed, and started placing blanket, after blanket over her tiny frame. He wanted her to feel as safe, and warm as possible. Once there were no more blankets left, he simly sat on the bed next to her, admiring her in her most peaceful state. He watched her chest rise and fall under the heap of blankets. Once and a while she would stirr, or mumble something in her sleep, which would cause him to check an make sure she was okay. Maybe he was going a little overboard, but he didn't care. As long as that A team was out there, he was going to go overboard worrying about her. And he going to be especially protective about her tonight, after what happened.

Toby pulled the locket out of his pocket and examined it some more. He replayed the events of the night over and over in his head. Ten million questions flooded his mind, but he knew one thing; Caleb was right. Two could play at this game, and they were going to find these A team members, and make them wish they were never born.

Toby got up and placed the lockey inside his Mother's jewelry box, for safe keeping. He would explain it to Spencer in the morning.


	20. Two's Company, Three's a crowd

**Sorry for the rediculously long wait, again! Im horrible, but I hope you'll forgive me :) Please leave your pretty little reviews in the box so i know whether or not to continue writing! Im loving the new Spencer 2.0 in the show! She's crazy, I also like Andrew, even though i never expected to. But most importantly, I. miss. spoby.**

** Chapter 20: Two's company, Three's a crowd**

_"Slap her! It's about time this ungrateful bitch gets what she deserves" A man dressed in all black shouted, his voice sounded like nails on a chalkoard. After he spoke, a firm hand raised up from the darkness and slammed into the side of Spencer's face. She felt heat rise to her cheek and her breath hitch in her throat. Spencer was tied tightly to a metal chair in the middle of a dark room, all alone exept for her two captors._

_Spencer tried to move, scream, shout, kick, do something. But it was like someone had superglued all her bones together, making it imposible for her to move a muscle. Spencer sat there struggling as the dark masked figures hit her over and over again. Eventually the slaps turned into punches, which turned into kicks and slashes. Spencer could feel the bruises forming on her arms and legs. She could feel her own blood dripping down her skin._

_She reached out her hands infront of her, grabbing for something, anything she could grasp onto for help. Instead she felt a sharp blade collide with her forearm. She tried to scream, but no sound came out, once again. She felt warm blood, oozing out of the open gash and onto the ground. She screamed again. This time her voice worked, but her captors had disapeared. She felt the blood dripping down off her arm and onto her shoes and the floor._

_Before long, she could feel the red liquid circling her ankles, then covering her feet completely. Spencer looked down hazily to realise that the room was quickly filling with blood. She felt dizzy, and everything around her was spinning. "Help!" She screamed again, only to hear her own echo respond to her. _

_She kept screaming, as the red blood climbed up her legs and torso. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She cried, desperatley. _

_She thrashed back and forth, trying to somehow break the chair, or untie herself. It was no use, the ropes wouldn't budge, and the heavy metal chair was nailed into the ground. She heard people laughing hysterically at her in the distance. Spencer gasped for breath, she extended her neck as high as it would go when she felt the blood tickling her collar bones. It slowly inched it's way up to her chin. _

_Spencer let out one last cry, a desperate plea of help. As she belted out one last cry, she felt the blood fill her mouth. It was warm and tasted like salt and vinegar._

_However, to her surprise, she got a responce this time. "Spencer" She heard someone call faintly in the distance. Suddenly she felt strong arms shaking her. _

_"Spencer!" _

_"Spen-_cer"

"Spencer wake up, it's okay"

Spencer jerked herself up so fast, she could have gotten whiplash. She looked around the room, panic-struck for a moment before her sences kicked in. _It was just another dream _she thought. She struggled to catch her breath, and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Another nightmare?" Toby rubbed her back lovingly, and offered her some cold water.

Spencer nodded sheepishly, feeling horrible for waking up her boyfriend in the middle of the night again. "Maybe I should sleep in the living room or something untill i can get this under control, i feel so bad for waking you so often" Spencer croaked shamefully.

Toby just simply chuckled, as if her offer to sleep on the couch was completely out of the question.

"Spencer don't be rediculous, i will always comfort you when you have a bad dream"

Toby continued to rub her back, in soft circles. It had only been two days since the attack, and Spencer had barely gotten a blink of sleep since then. She was able to fall asleep easily at night, but wake up at least once screaming, from horrible nightmares.

Every dream she had, had something to do with her being held captive by A. She was usually tied to a chair, and in a dark room, just like in the real attack. The dreams consisted of her being tortured by the A team members, but different ways and forms every time. In the end of every dream, the A teamers always ended up killing her one way or another. Tonight's nightmare was deffinately one of the scarriest she had had so far.

Toby knew that Spencer had developed post traumatic stress disorder last year, when she nearly got thrown off a cliff by Mona Vanderwall. Up untill the attack that took place a few days prior, her symptoms were starting to get better, she had rarely gotten nightmares anymore, and she was almost fully recovered.

But being physically tortured by A a second time, had sent her way over the edge with her PTSD. Toby had expected it the first night, thats why he stayed up with her. He wasn't the least bit angry or annoyed at her for waking him because she was having nightmares. If she was awake, he wanted to be awake with her.

"Come here baby, it's okay" He pulled her shaking body into his lap, as he continued to rub her back.

"No honestly Im fine, this one wasn't even that scary. I just wish the nightmares would stop."

"You were thrashing and screaming hysterically, it seemed pretty scary babe" Toby smiled gently.

"I was?!"

"I was so worried about you, that can't be good for your bruises" Toby carefully lifted up her tee shirt to inspect the damage to her stomach. He lightly brushed his fingers along her bruised ribbs and back. He stopped when he noticed her wince at his touch.

Spencer exhaled deeply, and leaned into his strong chest. She felt horrible for waking him again, she didn't deserve him. How was it possible that he was so perfect and understanding?

"Do you wanna talk about this dream?" He asked genly

"No, not right now. Im too tired"

Toby began to slowly rock her in his lap, while humming softly. He knew this was the most effective way to lull her to sleep after a bad dream, it worked every time. After only a few minutes of rocking, he noticed her breathing steady and her muscles relax, Spencer always felt safest in his arms. The two of them fell alseep that way, wrapped up in each other.

Toby was next awakened by a loud bang on the door. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock to realise it was only quarter past six. Who could be knocking on his appartment door at this hour?

Toby quickly lifted Spencer off his lap, and layed her down carefully on her side of the bed, coving her with a heavy supply of blankets since it was cold in the room. He then threw on a tee shirt and ran his fingers through his curly bed hair, as he exited the bed room. Toby stopped mid step as a horrifying thought struck him. What if the police noticed the voice recorder was stolen? What if they were here for questioning? Who else would be here this early in the morning?

Toby's heart raced so fast, it could have broken a rib. The unknown visitor knocked once more. Toby made his way towards the door and opened it with one swift motion. To his relief, he didn't find two cops with hand cuffs waiting on the other side, but he was surprised to see this unusual visitor.

"Mel-Melissa?" Toby asked, confussed.

"Oh my goodness Toby, is she okay? Emily called me and told me everything" Melissa stuttered. Toby gulped, trying to process this situation. He noticed that Melissa didn't look her usual, prim and proper Hastings' self. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had traded her usual ralph lauren apparel, for some skinny jeans and a tee shirt.

"Yeah Spencer, shes pretty beaten up but shes recovering" Toby awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. What had she meant when she said Emily had told her _everything? _Did Emily lie, or did she actually tell Melissa about A?

"Im sorry i came here so early, Emily called me the night it happened, and i haven't been able to sleep since. I decided to skip my classes today, and take a road trip up here to see her."

"No it's fine i understand your concearn, come in make yourself at home." Toby welcomed the similar looking version of his girlfriend into his appartment.

"Thanks so much"

"So what exactly did Emily tell you? Do you know the story?" Toby asked cautiously. Not wanting to be the one who spilled the beans about A to Spencer's older sister.

"She told me the whole story. My poor baby in such a bad car accident. I feel horrible" Melissa put a hand to her heart and shot Toby a famous Hastings puppy dog face. The same one that Spencer used to win Toby over every time.

Toby sighed a breath of relief. "I know it's terrible, come on in the bedroom. She's still asleep but i'll wake her" Melissa followed Toby into their room quietly. He heard Melissa draw in a breath of shock when she saw her little sister with so many injuries.

Toby made his way to the other side of the king sized bed and started to remove the layers of blankets he had made sure to cover Spencer with before he left the room a few minutes ago. "Wake up Spence, sweetie. You have a visitor"

Spencer mumbled something in her sleep adorably, as she drifted into conciousness. "Hmm is it Hanna? I told her to ask Mr. Chiever for extra trig problems, did she drop them off yet?" She rubbed her eyes.

"No" Toby chuckled. Although Spencer had missed two full days of school, (probably the first and last days she will ever miss). She was still very hyper concearned about her school work, getting her friends to bring home her homework and studying in her spare time.

"It's your sister. Melissa heard about the _accident _and wanted to check up on you"

Spencer sat up slowly, with the help of her boyfriend. She gave Melissa a suspicious look. "Hi" She mumbled.

"Hey Spence, how are you?" Melissa placed her hand on Spencer's forearm, and looked into her eyes. Spencer shifted uncomfortably.

The last time Spencer had heard from her older sister, was a few monthes ago. The two of them had gotten into a huge fight over Ian, per usual. Although this fight wasn't much different than the other's that the two girls shared in the past, it was kind of like the last straw for their relationship. Melissa clearly stated that she didn't want Spencer in her life anymore and that she never wanted to speak to her again.

They hadn't talked since then, up untill now.

"Um, im okay" Spencer said quietly.

Toby would have been able to smell the awkward tension in the room from miles away. He knew all about the hastings sister's feud. Spencer never usually liked to speak about her family problems, but he was well aware of the way they treated her.

The only things Toby could remember hearing about Melissa, was that she was really high strung and always managed to one up Spencer, Spencer ususally reffered to her as 'super-bitch'.

"Toby" Spencer rasped "Can you please get me my pain medicators? Im a little sore."

Toby took this as his que to leave the girls alone for a couple minutes to work things out. "Sure babe"

Spencer watched as Toby exited the room, closing the door behind him. She turned to Melissa once the two of them were alone. "Okay Melissa, what do you want" Spencer sighed, sitting up straighter against the headboard, and looking her sister straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked innocently.

"Oh please, you told me that you never wanted to speak to me again and to basically stop breathing, and now your knocking on my door acting like nothing happened. Come on, what's up, what's the catch"

"Theres no catch Spencer I swear." Melissa protested.

Spencer rolled her eyes. She knew Melissa like the back of her hand. There had to be some kind of motive or reasoning for her to be acting this way.

"Look, i know we haven't always gotten along in the past, but i really wanted to make it up to you. When Emily called me the other night and told me what happened to you, I- I just.. Words couldn't describe how i felt." Melissa was starting to choke up, tears were welling in her eyes and Spencer noticed her hands fumbling in her lap.

"Emily didn't know the details of your condition when she talked to me, she just told me it was really bad. I immediately thought the worst Spencer, I thought; what if i lost my one and only little sister, and my last memory with her was fighting over something rediculous"

Spencer had to blink a few times to make sure what she was hearing was real, and that all those pain killers weren't messing with her head. She never ever expected to hear anything like this from Melissa in a million years. As far as Spencer could remember, Melissa only appreciated her for bragging rights and humiliating her in front of their parents.

'I- Im. Im sorry" Spencer stuttered, taking in the sight of her older sister, weeping in front of her. Never in Spencer's life, had she ever seen Melissa cry. Well not that she could remember of course. Melissa was just like Spencer, she built this strong wall around her. Disabling herself from doing weak things like crying. But there Spencer sat, watching Melissa'a stone walls come crumbling down.

"Im sorry, i forgive you. It's okay." Melissa rambled. "You know what, lets just forget about everything that's happened between us in the past, forget Wren and Ian and all that. I want to clear the slate and start fresh." Melissa stated, whipping her eyes dry with her sleeve, and regaining her composure.

"I like the sound of that, I missed my sister" Spencer smiled, feeling warm inside. Melissa and Spencer shared a long hug.

Spencer had always had an _almost_ perfect life. She had amazing friends, outstanding grades, and a perfect boyfriend. But in her heart she always felt that something was missing. No matter how good she got at perfecting every aspect of her life, there would always be a missing piece of the puzzle.

That missing piece was family. Spencer had never had the type of parents that supported her and loved her the way they should have. They were always too busy with other things, and if they did pay her any attention, it was to yell or critsize her. But now that Spencer knew she had her sister on her side, she was suddenly okay with her family. She may never be the favorite kid, but at least she had a sister that would always love her.

"I missed my sister too"


	21. Welcome Back

**Chapter 21: Welcome Back**

"Do you want me to walk you to first period? Are you sure you will be able to carry that heavy backpack around all day? What will you do if-"

"Toby!" Spencer coudln't help but giggle at her adorable boyfriend. "Im going to be okay, im ready. Your acting like the overprotective father i never had" She chuckled.

"I know, i know. Im sorry. Im just worried about you, It's your first day back at school since the accident" Toby placed his left hand on her knee, while his other hand remained on the steering wheel of his newly founded truck.

Spencer had missed nearly a full week of school because of the attack. She was almost fully recovered now, minus the still visable scars; the one on her forehead being the most noticable, and a slight limp to her walk.

Spencer was extremely persistant about not missing school in the begining. But at the end of the day, she was actually happy she took a little time off. She had had some time to relax and get her head back on straight. The few weeks leading up to the attack had been very high stress for Spencer, between A's torture, adjusting to living in Toby's appartment, and school work. Now she felt like she had gotten a nice breath of fresh air, and was ready to move foreward.

Spencer adjusted her hair in the mirror so that the front piece swooped down and acted like bangs to cover the scar on her forehead. She wasn't really nervous about her first day back. Everyone except Toby and the girls, thought that she had gotten in a car accident out of state. All Spencer could do was hope people didn't ask too many questions. Luckily, Spencer had gotten very good at lying after what her and her friends had been through, but this was different. A real car accident would have been on the news, or online at least. How was she sopposed to explain that.

Toby noticed Spencer nervously fidgeting with her hair as they pulled into the parking lot of Rosewood day. "Hey, hey honey calm down" He said softly taking her hands and looking into at her with concern.

Once her choclate eyes met his, he bagan to speak. "You look beautiful" He whispered, running the back of his hand a long her soft cheek.

"Yeah right Toby, im covered in scars and bruises. I probably look like the bride of Frankensteine" Spencer huffed sarcastically.

"I would never lie about something like that"

Spencer felt her heart rate speed up, just like it usually did when Toby said things like this to her. All it took was some sweet words, his charming smile, and sparkling eyes, to brighten up any bad mood.

"Your going to be fine. Just go in there, the girls will be right by your side i promise. And if you need anything, call me and i'll come get you. If you feel sick, or tired, or get a headache, im one call away"

"Thank you Toby" Spencer whispered with a smile. Spencer glanced at her watch "Shoot, im going to be late!" She quickly pulled away and started to gather her bag and coat. "Thank you so much for the ride" She started to open the door and get out of the car "I'll talk to you when-"

"Wait Spencer you forgot something"

'Hm? I did?"

"Come here you left it over here" Toby teased, capturing her hands in his and pulling her into his lap.

"Ooh i did forget something" Spencer whispered before leaving a little butterfly kiss on his jaw line. "Aaannnnd i forgot this too" She left another on his chin, then on the little patch of skin underneith his ear. Toby's breath hitched in pleasure, her lips felt like rose pedals being brushed along his face. Spencer continued her little trail of kisses, untill Toby couldn't take her teasing anymore and pressed his lips to hers.

The two love birds spent the next few minutes engulfed in each other like that, only disconecting once they found themselves in need of oxygen. "I love you" Toby cooed, She could hear mixture of exitement and pleasure in his voice.

"I love you too" Spencer replied, catching her breath and trying to regain her composure. Toby opened the door for her and lifted her off of his lap, placing her on the ground. He was well aware of her leg still hurting, so he made sure to be carefull of that. Spencer waved goodbye to him, a bright smile dancing across her face. It satisfied Toby so much to know that he was the reason for that beautiful smile of hers. If he had to choose one picture that he had to look at for the rest of his life, he would choose a picture of that smile Spencer just had on. The one she reserved for when she was extra happy.

Spencer slid out of her seat for fourth period which was history. Aria was in that class and Ella Montgomery just so happened to be teaching it. She walked over to Ella's desk as the rest of the students, besides Aria, exited the room. "Welcome back Spencer, are you alright?" Mrs. Montgomery asked. Both Aria and Spencer had stayed behind so Ella could give Spencer her missing work.

"Yeah im okay" Spencer smiled. She had known Ella for nearly her whole life, so she was like a second mom to her.

"I was so shocked when Aria told me about the accident, that must have been horrible"

"Yeah" Spencer responded awkwardly.

"Did they ever catch the driver that hit you"

"Um.. No- not yet" Spencer had been telling this lie perfectly all day, but for some reason it felt different now. Ella had treated her like her own daughter for years, always being so generous and kind. It didn't feel right to lie to her face like this.

"Where were you when it happened?"

"Well me and Toby .. We uh" Spencer stuttered some more.

"Mom, Spencer doesn't like to talk about the accident, she can't remember a lot about it and it brings back old memories" Aria interjected.

Spencer mentally bowed down and thanked the lord for that save. She sighed in relief.

"Im sorry, i didn't mean to" Ella said apolagetically.

"No it's fine im okay" Spencer smiled reassuringly.

Aria quickly changed the subject and they had a breif conversation with Ella, before getting Spencer's homework and leaving for lunch.

"Im sorry for her, are you okay?" Aria apolagized.

"Yeah, that was a close one though"

"I know, come in lets go to lunch" Aria linked arms with her best friend and, they headed down the hall.

Spencer never expected to feel nervous, or insecure about herself on the first day back. But as she walked into the cafeteria, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, taking in her beaten appearence and whispering about her. Spencer nervously adjusted the front section of her hair so it covered her scar again. She had never really been the type to over worry about what others think of her, but she had yet to be this exposed before at school.

Spencer walked over to the table with Aria as they joined Hanna and Emily. The girls greeted each other and sat down. Spencer was starting to feel a small headache come on, put she ignoored it. Although Toby did say to call him if she was feeling any sort of discomfort, we all know that there was no way in hell Spencer was going to bother Toby on his first day back to work.

Hanna, Emily, and Aria quickly started in on a conversation about something that happened in Emily's computer art class. Spencer smiled and laughed along with the group, but truthfully, her mind was elsewhere. Her last three classes were a lovely reminder of how behind she really was schoolwise. If she wanted to maintain her 4.0 average this term, she was going to need to do nothing but studying and breathing for the rest of the week. That means skipping feild hockey and debate team, although Toby probably wouldn't allow her to go to feild hockey anyway due to her injuries. Spencer snapped out of her day dream/nightmare when she heard someone saying her name.

"Spencer?" Hanna said

"Hm"  
"I said, How is your first day back so far" The blond giggled. She was probably enjoying the roles being reversed for once.

"It was good" Spencer replied. It wasn't necissarily a lie, she was happy to be back, just a little stressed.

The girls finished their conversations and started packing up at the end of lunch. "Skype tonight" Hanna asked her friends as she waved goodbye. They all agreed and headed off to their next classes.

Spencer had to go all the way around to the back building where her study was, none of the other girl's classes were in that building, so she was alone.

The hallway was quiet, due to Spencer being early per usual, the only sound to be heard was the faint pitter patter of her tall burberry boots.

As Spencer nearly aproached her class, she heard someone call her name from behind. She turned around quizically, she could have sworn she was alone in this hallway.

"Spencer, wait up" She heard them call again. Spencer turned around to realize it was Andrew Campbell.

"Oh hey Andrew, I didn't see you there" Spencer let out a breath of relief. Ever since A, the girls had found themselfs in fear almost all the time, could you blame them?

Andrew was a long term friend of Spencer's. They had known each other since they shared a box of crayons in kindergarden. Andrew was a really good friend, and possibly one of the only people at Rosewood high who could match Spencer's level of intelect. Although Spencer and Andrew had pretty much grown up competing against each other in spelling bees and geography bees, Andrew really _did_ know Spencer. He truly did care abuout both cared her as a friends of course.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, a tone of concearn in his voice.

If Spencer had a nickle for how many times she had heard that question today, she would be a millionaire.

"Im okay" She braced herself for they typical questions; _What happened? Who did it?_ But to her surprise Andrew badgered her with none of that.

"Well im glad to hear your doing better, i missed you in AP English" He chuckled.

If anyone else had said that to Spencer, she would have mistaken it as flirting, but she knew Andrew too well. He was just being the sweet, innocent person he had always been.

"Thanks" Spencer's eyes flickered to the floor for a split second_. Another nice person, im flat out lying to_. She thought miserably.

"Hey whats wrong?" Andrew asked, genuine concearn in his glasses covered eyes.

"Oh.. Um nothing" Spencer perked her head up and re-straightened her posture.

"Spencer" Andrew rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Iv'e known you since we were five, i can tell when your lying to me"

Spencer silently cursed to herself for being so stupid, her mind raced to come up with an answer. "Im just overwhealmed with all the make up work i have due this week, there's no way im going to be able to complete it all in time"

"Well I could help you, If you want.. You don't have to, i mean if it makes you uncomfortable-" Andrew stuttered.

"ANDREW" Spencer couldn't help but smile at him. He always had that little awkward touch to him that was just so funny. "Why so nervous big guy" Spencer playfully punched his arm.

Andrew's face grew a shade of red as he smiled, and playfully hit her back.

"Thank you Andrew, i would love your help" Spencer replied was actually true, Spencer did need the extra help. Spencer and Andrew were practically the only two juniors who were taking all AP classes, and coincidentally, they both had the same teachers as well.

"Okay, how about we meet in the library tomorrow right after school?" Andrew asked.

"Okay, bye thank you so much"

"No problem, bye"


	22. Awkward Encounters

**Sorry for the rediculously long wait. I have so much on my plate right now, and i had lost inspiration for a while. Please, if you want me to continue updating this story, leave your reviews! I need to make sure you guys like my story, and want more.**

** Chapter 22: Awkward Encounters**

Spencer Hastings straightened her prim fitted light blue blouse and pulled up her denim skinny jeans as she strolled into the Rosewood Public library on that sunny teusday evening.

One fifty nine, read her watch. She was making perfect time. Spencer strolled through the library's big glass doors and headed to her favorite spot. This spot was a small table and chair set on the second floor, where other people rarely went. It was perfectly hidden in the back with a nice window seat view.

Spencer set her books down and started to get situated, she pulled out her History binder, along with two perfectly sharpened number two pencils. She began to busy herself with the new material Mrs. Mongomery had provided her with, and it wasn't long before Andrew arrived.

"You remembered?" Spencer smiled, looking up from her papers, half surprised and half flattered.

"Remembered what?"

"Our spot"

Andrew chuckled. "How could I forget Spencer"

Every teusday and thursday of fifth and sixth grade, Spencer and Andrew would meet up in this very spot to do homework. Spencer had always looked forward to it. Growing up, Spencer shared a lot of similar interests with Andrew. Andrew's older sister kathryn was Melissa's age and they were friends in high school, so Spencer used to be dragged to Andrew's house all the time as kids. She didn't mind though. He was the only person her age, that she could have a full conversation about the pelopenisian war with, or debate the principals of Avogadro's law with.

But everything changed when Spencer became friends with Ali at the end of sixth grade, Ali didn't approve of Spencer hanging out with 'nerd boy'. Spencer could recall Ali saying 'Why would you volentarily go and study with that _looser_, god don't be such a dork Spencer'. The words stung Spencer's innocent ears at the time, so she stopped meeting Andrew at the library from then on.

Andrew took his seat and got out his pencils, lining them up in a perfect row at the head of the table. The pair quickly engaged into their studies. Not speaking much, aside from some small talk or if they needed help with something.

"Hey Spence, did your chem teacher give you that lab report review sheet for homework?" Andrew asked, after about an hour of working.

"Ahh yep" Spencer confirmed as she pulled the packet out of her folder.

"Did you understand number four?"

Spencer leaned herself over Andrew's desk to see what he had done for number four in the packet. She rolled her sleeve up her left forearm because it was getting in the way of her writing.

"Woah Spencer, why don't you have a bandage on that?" Andrew asked in shock when he saw the huge bruise on her forearm. "Or at least gauze, does it hurt?"

"Oh, um" Spencer replied awkwardly. She had completely forgot about that bruise. "It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt anymore"

Andrew gave Spencer a look "It looks like it hurts, it's all purple. Did you ice it?"

"Yes Andrew, I iced it" Spencer answered a little annoyed now. He didn't need to take care of her like she was a lost puppy, she could take care of herself.

There was a moment of silence and Spencer started to feel guilty for snapping at him. He was just concearned about her, why did she have to be so mean.

"Im-" "Spen-" The two of them started at the same time.

"Spencer, what really happened?" I have known you my whole life. Your the same Spencer Hastings that spent hours studying your driver's ed packet, and memorizing every single directional term. I find this 'car accident' thing hard to believe. Plus, Iv'e taken two years of forensic examination classes outside of school. Bruises like these don't look like they were an accident, they almost look like they were done on purpose."

Spencer fidgeted with her hands. Looking anywhere but at him. Great. She knew someone was going to find out, what was she going to do now?

"Andrew I don't want to talk about this" Spencer sighed, pulling her hand away and pushing her sleeve back down.

"I was just trying to help, Spencer"

"I know... I just. It's a umm.." Spencer mumbled, she could feel herself trembling. Spencer scanned her mind for an explanation, an excuse, or a cop out.

"I have to go.. Im sorry i just forgot, i have to meet Hanna at four!"

Spencer quickly scooted out of her chair and grabbed her things.

"Wait Spencer.. I didn't mean to-"

"I'll see you in History Andrew" Spencer called as she quickly headed down the stairs and out the library front doors.

"Wait so.. you just ran out?" Toby asked in between bites of chicken parm.

"Yeah I mean what other choice did i have? He caught me red handed" Spencer angrily swished her salad around her plate, angrily crushing red sliced peppers with her fork in frustration.

"God, i could have done anything! _Anything_ would have better than just running out like I did. Im so stupid" Spencer released her fork and slumped down in her chair. After the beyond awkward library date with Andrew went awry, she called Toby and asked him to meet her at the grill for dinner.

"Spencer your not stupid" Toby said with a sympathetic grin "You are very far from it. Andrew will get over it, just think up an excuse to say for next time you see him"

"like what? I got in a boxing match with a kangaroo and im sporting some pretty intence battle wounds from it?" Spencer replied sarcastically

"Well no... but do you really think Andrew's first guess is going to be that you got kidnapped, beat, and heald hostage by your own personal team of stalkers?" Toby retorted in the same sarcastic tone.

Spencer opened her mouth to say something but then closed it in defeat. Toby _did_ have a point. Despite whatever Andrew's suspicions were, there is no way he could even come close to guessing what had really happened to her.

"I guess your right" Spencer sighed. Toby was always right.

Toby smiled and captured her hand in his, his baby blue eyes twinkling in the grill's dim lighting, and his pearly white teeth sparkled.

Spencer smiled back at her boyfriend. He was so perfect, he alway knew how to solve every problem and make her feel better when she was upset. Spencer suddenly felt guilty. She had spent mostly all of dinner complaining about her silly Andrew problem, while Toby just sat there and consoled her. She hadn't even gotten a chance to ask how his day was.

Spencer opened her mouth to express her thanks to Toby, but closed it when she noticed his facial expression change. "Is that Melissa... and Wren?" He asked motioning to the couple behind Spencer.

Spencer turned around to investigate what Toby was looking at. There, sitting about three or four tables away was her sister and her es boyfriend... having dinner, together.

"I thought they broke up?" Toby said curiously.

"Yeah me too" Spencer replied absentmindedly. _Were Melissa and Wren seeing each other again?_ The last time Spencer had seen Wren, she basically had to rip him off of her with a crowbar, and now he suddenly wanted Melissa back? The whole situation just didn't seem right.

Before Spencer and Toby could say much else, Melissa noticed Spencer staring and waved at her in surprise. The older brunette then quickly scooted out of her seat and walked over to Spencer and Toby's table. _Great_, Spencer thought. Sure her and Melissa had made up, but Spencer wasn't exacly ready to call Melissa her new 'best friend'. There was still a lot of tension between them. Plus, she really just wanted to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

"Hey guys! What a surprise, we had no idea you were going to see you here" Melissa said, a big forced smile on her face. In the corner of her eye, Spencer could see Wren getting out of his seat and following Melissa over.

"Yeah what a surprise" Spencer faked a smile in return, in an attempt to cover her confusion. Spencer shot a glance over to her boyfriend who was feeling the same way.

The minute Wren appeared, Melissa quickly wrapped his arm around his waist and forced another big toothy smile at her little sister and Toby.

"So I know what your thinking.. and yes it's true. Me and Wren are seeing each other again!" Melissa said giddily. She looked up at Wren and jumped a little in exitement.

Spencer almost spit put the water she was in mid sip of. _Didn't Melissa learn her lesson the first time with Wren? He cheated on her with her own sister!? _

"Oh! That's great" Spencer managed to say in the most convincing way possible. She knew she should be happy for her older sister, but she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right about this.

"I know right, were so happy together" Melissa bragged bubbly. She had her finger's forcefully interlocked with Wren's and she was swaying their hands back and forth tauntingly.

"Well we should get back to our table and order, i'll talk to you later Spence! See you guys around" Melissa said, still heavily clinging to Wren.

"Bye Spencer" Wren said in that annoying brittish accent. Spencer looked up, just in time to catch a glimpse of Wren's eye contact. And in that second, she caught sight of him flashing her a sleasy wink. Spencer quickly averted her eyes, and hoped no one else saw it. _What the hell was going on_ She thought as Wren and Melissa walked away.


End file.
